


Hesitate

by MelanatedRavenclaw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Bodyguard Romance, Fluff, Gai has a crush, Getting Together, Iruka & Naruto are brothers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mystery, Pining, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanatedRavenclaw/pseuds/MelanatedRavenclaw
Summary: Iruka is a young politician on his way to being the youngest elected senator in history. While campaigning, his life is threatened which causes his brother to take matters into his own hands and forces Iruka to change his security team. His new bodyguard, Kakashi, is unorthodox and is making a number of changes in Iruka's life. But, as Iruka discovers, maybe change isn't always a bad thing.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 70
Kudos: 285





	1. The Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Iruka took a deep breath before running his hands through his ponytail. It was slicked back and in a low ponytail. Apparently, it made him more appear more professional. At least that’s what Sakura, his public relations specialist, had told him. Far be it from him to disagree with her. His shoulder was still slightly sore from the last time he did try to disagree with her. 

The man beside him was giving him the 5-minute signal. He nodded back at him. He was about to be interviewed at a local news station about his campaign. Iruka was getting a lot of attention, at 29 he was the youngest person in the race for senator of Konoha. As of now, he was popular with the younger demographics but still had a long way to go to convince the older group he was trustworthy. He was sure his long hair and tattoos - that he mostly kept hidden - were not helping. Not to mention, he was running as an independent. There was a lot stacked against him. But that had been the case for most of his life, so there was no need to stop now.

He heard the sound of music and knew it was time for him to go out on to the stage. Taking a deep breath, he headed out into the blinding lights. 

* * *

“That was great, I think you did a good job of showing them their issues are your issues and you will take their concerns seriously.” Sakura flocked to him after the interview was over. 

“They barely let me talk about my platform, especially in regards to education. That entire interview was a joke.” Iruka huffed in frustration. He hated doing interviews like this, he much preferred to give speeches and debate. Interviews he was unable to excel at. 

“I know, I know. But trust me, this was what you needed. This town was going to be hard to win over but I think at the very least you’ve gotten them to trust you. I think we need to go grassroots style with this town and maybe go door to door…” 

Iruka nodded as she went on, at this point, he just wanted to get to the hotel room and take a nap before he had dinner with the mayor.

He could see their bus coming up and leaning up against it was a man with a mop of blond hair. Iruka couldn’t stop the smile that graced his face as he took in his little brother. Naruto had told him he would meet him for the last leg of the journey. He must have just flown in. The boy was on his phone and so hadn’t noticed their approach. 

He turned to Sakura and saw she was smiling as she had noticed the boy too. He opened his mouth to speak to her but suddenly she fell to the ground clutching her stomach. 

Everything happened at once then. 

He heard the screaming, someone yelled at him to duck down. He was forcibly brought to the ground on top of Sakura. 

He could hear her moaning in pain. 

The sound of bullets was ringing in his ear. He felt like he was going to die from his heart trying to run out of his chest. He wanted to lean up but there was still someone on top of him.

Then he heard Naruto screaming his name before silence.

The person on top of him finally lifted up. He saw his security unit was everywhere securing the area. The man on top of him finally let up. He stood up and felt Naruto run into his arms. 

“Iruka! Are you okay? You’re bleeding!” He winced at the shout. 

Naruto mistook the wince for pain and instantly paled as he stared at him.

“Iruka, you have to be okay.” Naruto sobbed as he searched Iruka for injuries.

“Naruto, I’m okay but we need an ambulance for Sakura.”

The boy looked down and saw Sakura.

Iruka felt someone’s hands grabbing him and he was thrown in between a group of people and was placed on his bus. He could hear Naruto running behind him. 

He was shoved into the bus.

The man, his head of security, spoke to him.

“You all need to stay here. We’re going to clear the area, and we’re taking you and your team to a safe house in another town. We need to assume that your hotel is no longer safe.” 

“Wait. What do you know about Sakura?” Iruka asked, his stomach clenched in fear. 

“Sir. I don’t know anything at the moment. My first concern is your safety.”

“Oh yeah?!” Naruto jumped up. “Where was your concern for his _safety_ when you all didn’t survey the area? This should have never happened.”

Iruka stood up to grab his brother’s shoulder. He knew Naruto was angry, and he also knew what Naruto was capable of when he was angry. 

“Naruto, let the man do his job.”

“Huh, he’s already shown he doesn’t know how to do his job.”

The man showed no response he just whispered to the driver and left.

“I’m going to kill that man. Is he your head of security? You need to do better.”

“Naruto, I need you to look at me and breathe.”

Naruto turned to him, and his face softened. Iruka could only imagine what he looked like right now.

“Are you okay, Iruka?”

“I’m fine.”

“Ruka, it's me. You don’t have to lie.” 

He sighed as he looked at his brother. Of course, he could be honest with him, but he was so used to covering things up as to not scare his brother. “I’m a little shaken up, but I’m mostly concerned about Sakura. Thankfully, the rest of the team is safe at the hotel.”

“You’re covered in blood, Ruka,” Naruto said softly. 

Iruka looked down at his clothes. He was. “It’s not mine. It’s Sakura’s…” He closed his eyes he didn’t know what would happen if something happened to her. 

“There’s a shower on this bus, I’ll go get cleaned up. Can you see where they’re taking us? And, grab my phone to call my team?”

“Of course.” 

Iruka turned around but Naruto stopped him and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“I don’t know what I would do with you.” 

“You don’t have to worry about it because nothing is going to happen to me.” He responded squeezing the man back.

Naruto nodded and Iruka swore he saw him wipe away a tear. Walking into the bathroom he finally was able to look into a mirror. He looked awful. He had blood on his face and his eyes were wide. No wonder Naruto was scared, he went to turn on the shower and noticed his hands were trembling.

He balled them into a fist as a way to get them to stop. He tried to take breaths, he could feel himself slowly losing control. He could hear Naruto’s voice outside, presumably talking to someone on his team. He tried to focus on the sound of his voice as he continued to breathe. 

He attempted to shut off his brain so he could at least make it through the next few minutes. Getting into the shower he scrubbed his skin raw as he tried to remove all traces of blood from him. 

When he went back into the room with Naruto he saw he was talking to the driver. When Naruto saw him he headed back toward him. 

“There’s been a change of plans.”

“A change of plans?” Iruka asked as he sat down on the couch.

“Yes, I called in a friend. He’s going to take over your security. I’ve already alerted your team to the changes. We’re going to go to Sasuke’s place and meeting there to regroup.”

“Naruto what did you do? And Sasuke has a place here?”

Naruto smiled. “Sasuke has a place everywhere. Perks of being rich as fuck. But, I told you I called in a friend. I don’t trust your security and if you insist on finishing your campaign tour then you need real security in charge.”

“Who did you call?” Iruka asked as he closed his eyes. This was too much too fast.

“A friend. His name is Kakashi.”

“How do you know this friend?”

“I know him through Sasuke actually. It’s one of the reasons we’re meeting at Sasuke’s place.”

“Hmm, and what’s the other reason?” Iruka asked with a smile.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re telling me we’re only meeting at Sasuke’s because it's convenient and has nothing to do with a crush a certain blond brother of mine might have.”

Naruto turned red as he expected. “Eh..about that. Remember when I told you I had a lot to tell you? Well, we’re kind of dating now.”

“What?! When were you going to tell me this?” Iruka laughed. 

“I wanted to tell you as soon as it happened but then I figured I should tell you in person. It’s new..” Naruto was smiling.

“I’m happy for you little brother.”

“Yeah, and Sasuke is great.”

Iruka nodded, “He seems like he’d be good for you.”

“Yeah, it helps that we’re both in the no parents, and raised by older siblings club.”

“I’ll bet.” 

“Now we just need to get you someone and I can sleep at night.”

“Somehow, I doubt you don’t sleep at night because of me being alone.”

Naruto laughed, “Maybe not. But I do worry about you. You work too hard and you need to take a break sometimes.”

“Don’t worry about me I’m fine.”

“Clearly, I need to worry about you.” Naruto sighed. 

Before Iruka commented the bus stopped. 

“Grab all of your things, we won’t be back on this bus.”

“You know for a social worker, you sure know a lot about what I should and shouldn’t do.”

“Sasuke is a little paranoid because he grew up in the spotlight more than I did and he’s kind of passed some of that on to me.”

Iruka nodded. That made sense, Sasuke and his older brother Itachi were heirs to the Uchiha Corporation aka the largest gaming company in the country. He vaguely remembered when they lost their parents and Itachi took his younger brother and went into hiding. He and Naruto didn’t have that problem. They were both adopted into their family at 12 and 6 respectively. Their parents had died in a car accident when Iruka was 22, and so Iruka took care of him. Their parents were not extremely wealthy, but they were well off enough that Iruka and Naruto did not struggle much. 

He followed his brother out and into the yard of an incredibly large home. Iruka whistled, he knew Sasuke was wealthy but he always seemed to forget because the boy was so down to earth when he was with Naruto. 

Sasuke was outside waiting for them. Naruto swept him into a hug and placed a kiss on his nose. 

Iruka averted his eyes, he didn’t want to intrude on their personal moment. 

He shifted his bags and then looked up again and saw the two men were looking at him.

“How are you?” Sasuke asked, voice full of concern.

“I’m better now.”

“I saw the whole thing on the news. It looked awful. I’m glad you’re okay, that you’re both okay.” 

He watched as Sasuke squeezed Naruto’s hand.

Sasuke led them inside and Iruka was relieved to see his whole team there. 

As soon as he walked into the threshold he was jumped. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so glad you’re okay! I should’ve been there!” Anko screamed into his ear as she threw her arms and legs around him.

“I’m okay, and it wouldn’t have done you any good being there,” Iruka said as he caught his friend in his arms.

“I’m a black belt, you know.”

“I do know, but that wouldn’t have done anything against guns.”

He shook his head. Anko was his campaign manager and best friend. They had gone to college together and there was no one he trusted more to be with him during this election. His team was pretty small compared to some of his opponents, but he trusted all of these people. Shikamaru was in charge of technology, Kurenai was in charge of opposition research, Gaara and Sakura worked on communications while Kotetsu and Izumo were in charge of fundraising. 

They were small but mighty and he loved each of them dearly.

After untangling himself from Anko, he looked over at them they were all staring at him with similar expressions of distress and anxiety.

“Okay, everyone look I promise I’m fine. Now let’s just figure out where we’re going from here.”

No one looked particularly pleased with that but they didn’t have a choice. They were used to his work over everything mode. Gaara spoke up first.

“The hospital said Sakura was in critical condition, but she should make a full recovery. I plan to take over all of her operations until she is prepared to come back.”

Iruka almost deflated in relief. “I’ll go see her tomorrow.”

Gaara nodded. “Also, the media surrounding this is working in our favor. Everyone is very concerned and your numbers have gone up. The number of people learning about your platform is increasing by the minute.”

“I guess that’s something to come from this shit show,” Iruka said as he continued to listen to the report. 

“And, there’s one more thing.” Gaara hesitated. 

“What? Just say it.” 

“Well…we were at the hotel and so while we were leaving we went to check in your room just to make sure that we didn’t leave anything in there and…on your bed there was a note.”

“A note?”

“Yeah,” Anko spoke up, “You know like the creepy ones that use magazine clippings? It said, ‘you’ll pay for what you’ve done - this isn’t over’.”

Iruka could feel his heartbeat increase. His palms were starting to sweat again.

“What does this mean?”

“It means we’re going to need to make some changes.” A new voice spoke up from behind him. 

He turned around and saw a man leaning on the wall next to Sasuke and Naruto. His arms were crossed and he looked downright bored. 

He was tall, taller than Iruka. He was dressed in black pants, a black t-shirt and he was wearing a navy green jacket over the ensemble. But, what really drew Iruka to the man was his silver hair and dark eyes, they appeared almost black. He had a scar running across his eye and a little mole on his face right under his mouth. His adorable mouth. Iruka forced his eyes away from the man’s mouth. 

“Uh, who are you?” He asked, glad his voice didn’t shake.

“You can call me Kakashi. I’m here to make sure you survive this election.”

Iruka raised his eyebrow at the comment. _Well isn’t he cocky._ “I see. I take it you’re the friend.” 

“Yes, he’s a good friend of my brothers. He’s doing this as a personal favor, but I trust him with my life.” Sasuke spoke up stepping closer to Iruka.

“Do you have any training?” He asked the man who still hadn’t moved from his position, but his eyes were on Iruka.

Kakashi just smirked. “I have some.”

“Some?” Iruka waited for him to clarify.

“Yes, some.” 

“Care to elaborate on that?”

“What do you want from me, senator? A resume? We have more important things to focus on.” 

“Are you se—“ He was cut off by the ringing of Kakashi's phone. The man held up his finger and spoke into the phone. 

“What did you find out?” He heard Kakashi ask before the man left the room. 

Iruka was furious. _Did he seriously just lift his finger to silence him?_ Sasuke could vouch for him all he wanted but he did not like this man. 

“Well, he seems…”

“Rude.” Iruka finished for Anko. 

“I was going to say succinct.”

Naruto walked up to him. “Ruka, please just do it for me. I know he seems rough but he’s not that bad. Besides, I just want you safe and if you have to deal with this idiot then please do it.”

Iruka wanted to say no. He really did, but he’d always been bad at saying no to his brother. Curse him and those big blue eyes. 

“Fine, I’ll deal with him for now.”

Naruto smiled at him. “Thank you.”

The person in question walked back into the room.

“Well it’s official, someone is trying to kill you. So, tell me senator, who exactly have you managed to piss off?”


	2. The Aftermath

“What?!” Naruto yelled effectively shattering the silence.

“Calm down kid, nothing is going to happen to your brother.” Kakashi said with an eye roll as he walked further into the room. Iruka's eyes followed the man as he continued to speak.

“My team is looking into everything now, but it seems like the person knew about your entire schedule. The restaurant you were headed for dinner had one of their new employees run out as soon as the new coverage started. They found rat poison in his locker, my guess is the bullet today wasn’t meant for you. The note at the hotel was to shake you up and the dinner was where you were actually meant to die. It’s weird they assumed you would have continued on with your plans after the events of earlier though.”

Iruka heard someone behind him snort.

“Oh, he would have.” Naruto spoke up, “He doesn’t believe in anything that deviates from his normal schedule and work always comes first. He would have absolutely continued on with his dinner.”

Kakashi just raised his eyebrow. “Well whoever set this up, knew this about you. So, that’s something to consider.”

“Are you insinuating that someone I know is trying to kill me?” Iruka asked him in disbelief. He already didn't like this man's attitude and now it seemed the man was attacking his friend's characters. 

_“_ Oh I’m not _insinuating_ anything at all. I’m bluntly telling you someone you know is trying to kill you.”

Iruka refused to believe it. “No. There must be a mistake. I trust everyone around me.”

“I’m not saying it is someone in this room, but you do need to really start to consider the fact that you may know this person, and know them well.” 

There was silence in the room after his comment. The atmosphere tense. Iruka was seething, he looked around the room and saw his team's somber faces as they all took in the news. Gaara and Kurenai looked angry, presumably and Kakashi's insistence of guilt. 

“So what now?” Anko asked seemingly into the air. 

“Now, I wait for my team to update with more information. I’m assuming you’re the campaign manager?”

Anko nodded, expression turning serious as she prepared to work.

“Okay, then you, me, and the senator are going to go and have a meeting right now.”

“You all can go to the dining room. I’ll start ordering takeout.” Sasuke said, pointing them in the direction of the dining room. 

“Hmm, I’m feeling Thai food.” Iruka could hear Naruto say as he followed Sasuke into the kitchen. 

“You’re always feeling Thai food.” Sasuke said in an exasperated tone. 

Iruka and Anko followed Kakashi to the dining room and then followed him as he walked past the dining room and straight to the yard. 

“Why are we meeting out here?” Iruka asked defensively, he already knew the man was distrustful of his team and that really hurt. He handpicked these people. 

He watched as Kakashi looked up at the night sky. Iruka didn’t even realize the sun had set. Surprisingly, he could see the stars outside. Living in the city it was rare for him to actually be able to see stars at night because of all the lights. 

Kakashi's voice startled him breaking his reverie.

“We’re meeting outside because she’s your best friend, and her background check has come back clear and I know you don’t want to hear this but I don’t fully trust everyone else yet.”

“Well I trust them more than I trust you.” Iruka spat at him. He knew he was being childish, but he couldn’t help it. This man irked him. 

Kakashi gave him a small smile, which only infuriated him more. 

“Senator, you don’t have to like me but you should at least trust me. I assure you I’m only doing my job. After this, you never have to see me again.”

“You know I’m not a senator yet? You don’t have to call me senator.”

“I know,” Kakashi shrugged, “Now who besides the two of you has access to your schedule?”

“Honestly?” Anko started, “The entire team. We’re just the department heads but there’s at least a hundred volunteers and other workers that have access to his schedule. Maybe not direct access, but if they wanted it it wouldn’t be hard to come by.”

Kakashi nodded. “Okay, right now I think you need to completely rework the schedule.”

Iruka opened his mouth to disagree, but Kakashi lifted a finger to silence him again.

“Before you even start, I’m not saying stop campaigning. That would be the smart thing to do, but something tells me you wouldn’t do that even if I did suggest it. But, we will get rid of unnecessary risks. We’ll be staying at different safe houses now, no hotels, no restaurants, and I want details of every public appearance so my team can completely make sure the area is safe. When is your next event?”

“Thursday. I was going to speak at a university.”

Kakashi nodded. “We’ll be ready for that. My team will be here tomorrow morning and then we can move out. Anko, I need you to email me the entire schedule and I will go through and make the appropriate changes. From now on, it will only be the three of us that know where the senator will be at all time.”

Anko nodded and headed inside.

Iruka was about to follow her when Kakashi spoke up again. “I have a few more questions for you. I was serious when I asked you if you had pissed off anyone lately.”

Iruka sighed as he stared at the man in front of him. His probing eyes were staring down at him, it made Iruka want to take a step back to get away from the intensity of his gaze. 

“No, I mean not enough to kill me. There’s the guy I’m running against, but I doubt he would do this.” 

“Yes, I’ve also requested information on your opponent Mizuki. But this seems personal. Are you seeing someone? Do you have a scorned ex?”

Iruka snorted. “Yeah, because I have time to date. No, there is not a scorned ex.”

“Hm. Well, have you gotten in any fights lately? It’s okay if it's something that seemed small. The person seems unhinged, so it may not have taken a lot to set them off.”

“I mean I got into a fight with Anko over my schedule, but that’s about it. I practically live at the office so it doesn't afford me much of an opportunity to see other people and piss them off.”

Kakashi frowned at his comment before continuing, “Okay, well if you think of anything else. And I mean anything, you let me know.”

Iruka nodded. “Uhm, I just want to say thank you. I know it would be easier if we canceled the campaigning so I just want to thank you for working with me and letting us continue.” 

“It’s your life senator, I can’t force you to care about it. I can just try to make sure you get to enjoy it while you’re making stupid decisions.”

Iruka felt like he was slapped. Of course the man turns into a dick after Iruka gives him a compliment. 

“Fuck you, Kakashi.”

“Ma. You couldn’t afford me.” Kakashi smirked at him before heading back inside leaving Iruka red-faced and pissed outside. 

Iruka scoffed. _Was this man serious? Surely, he wasn’t seriously supposed to work with this man._

He had to take several breaths before he felt comfortable going back inside the house to be near that man. He would just listen to the man, and be civil but there was no reason to go out of his way to try and speak to him. 

Walking back inside he sat down on the couch next to Shikamaru. The man didn’t talk much and that was exactly what Iruka wanted at the moment. Shikamaru had put on the newest Star Wars movie and Iruka quickly became engrossed in that. 

It wasn’t long after that when the food came, everyone was in a pretty somber mood and they all went to bed not long after they finished eating. It shouldn’t have surprised him that the house was able to fit everyone but it did. They all retired to their individual rooms, he noticed with a smile that Naruto had followed Sasuke into his room. 

He had meant what he said earlier about being happy for his brother. Naruto had met Sasuke in college, Sasuke was studying to be a lawyer and Naruto was working on becoming a social worker. They had met in a psychology class and Iruka knew there was something there the first time the boy joined them on their brother bonding trip. 

It was something they started after their parents had died, the two of them went on a trip each year to somewhere new. It was a special time for both of them so when Naruto had brought along Sasuke, even though they were only friends, Iruka knew it was the real deal. 

The room he was in was pretty spacious, but he was still unable to sleep. It seemed the events of the day were finally sinking in for him. He could see everything happen in slow motion, Sakura being shot, someone throwing him to the ground, Naruto’s scream. He squeezed his eye shut at the memory. 

There was no way someone he knew was trying to kill him. It just didn’t make any sense. He was pretty easy going and got along well with everyone. His mind went to Sakura and his heart at the memory of her lying in a pool of blood. Tomorrow, he decided, he would try and convince Naruto to stay here with Sasuke and not follow him for the rest of the campaign. He would not be able to survive it if it his brother was hurt because of him. 

He looked at the clock, it was 2:33am. There was no way he was getting any sleep tonight. If he was going to be up then he may as well just work. With a sigh, he stood up and threw on a sweatshirt. 

He grabbed his laptop and went downstairs trying to be quiet as to not wake anyone up. He walked into the dining room and sat down. Opening his laptop he began to work on his speech for Thursday. 

Iruka was so engrossed in his work that he didn’t notice someone walking up behind him until it was too late. 

“That’s not bad.”

Iruka jumped up, his knee bumping the table send a sharp pain throughout his leg.

“What the fuck?” He looked up at Kakashi with a frown. The man just gave him an amused smile. 

“It’s not my fault you didn’t hear me calling your name. When you didn’t answer I decided to come and see what you were working on.”

The man continued to smile at him. Iruka was mad at himself for being so startled, so he decided not to comment. 

“Is that your speech?” Kakashi asked as if he couldn’t tell Iruka was annoyed. 

Iruka nodded, “Yep. I just wanted to make sure it was perfect.”

“Hm. You keep weird hours senator.” Kakashi said as he took a seat next to Iruka. Iruka, for his part, managed to keep his disdain for the action to himself. _Why wouldn’t this man just leave him alone?_

“Seriously, why do you keep calling me that?” He asked with thinly veiled irritation. From the look on Kakashi’s face his irritation wasn’t as hidden as he’d hoped. 

“Does it bother you that much? Don’t you want to be senator of Konoha? Isn’t that the dream, together we can?” 

Iruka’s eyes widened at the comment. He had to admit, he was a little surprised Kakashi knew his slogan. Although he figured the man had done some research on him, and besides it was all on the posters. In retrospect, maybe it wasn’t that surprising. 

“Yes, but I don’t know. It’s weird considering I’m not a senator yet.”

“Do you want me to stop? Do you want me to call you Iruka?”

Iruka looked up into the man’s eyes that were staring at him, the scar on the man’s face should have ruined his face, but it didn’t. If anything it made him more appealing. He had to admit, he enjoyed the way the man said his name.

“Just call me whatever you want.” 

Kakashi gave him his signature smirk. “Senator it is then.”

Iruka just rolled his eyes. “Why are you awake?”

“I’d be an awful bodyguard if I slept while my client slept.”

“But, aren’t you going to be tired tomorrow? Eh, later today?” He asked glancing at the clock. It was now almost 4. 

“My team should be getting in soon and when they get here, I’ll get some rest.”

“Hmm.” Iruka wasn’t sure what to say to that. It seemed like Kakashi wasn’t going to leave anytime soon. He went back to scrolling through his speech. He wouldn’t admit it to the man, but it was nice to have the company. 

“You know you should try and get some sleep.” Kakashi spoke up again. Iruka glanced over at the man briefly before going back to his screen.

“I’m not tired.”

“Still, you should try. You have a long day tomorrow.”

He wasn’t sure what made him say this, maybe because he was exhausted and the events from the day were still dragging him down. “I can’t sleep.” 

The statement was simple, but the implication was deep.

Kakashi surprisingly seemed to understand. “It’ll take a while for it to pass, and you may have some nightmares for a while but I promise it’ll get easier.”

Iruka nodded. He wondered how Kakashi knew that. It struck him then that he actually didn’t know anything about this man.

“Are you part of a government agency?” Iruka asked him curiously. The man knew so much and seemed to have access to a lot of resources if he was able to run all the background checks. 

Kakashi’s smile was back in place. “Something like that.” 

“That’s really vague.”

“C’mon senator, where is the fun in me telling you all of that?”

“Well considering you’re working for me, I think I have a right to know how you came by your skills.”

“Technically, I work for Sasuke.”

Iruka rolled his eyes, “Fine keep your secrets.”

To his surprise Kakashi started laughing. “How about this, I’ll tell you a little about my background if you promise to do something for me.”

“What do I have to do?”

“Nope, agree first and then I’ll tell you.”

Iruka hesitated and Kakashi seemed to notice. “I promise, I would never hurt you. My request is harmless.”

Kakashi seemed earnest so Iruka nodded. 

“Okay.”

“I used to be in the military, special forces. Then I retired and joined a private security firm and I have been doing that for the past 5 years.” 

“Oh.”

“Oh?” Kakashi asked him with a smile. 

Iruka had to admit, he was expecting more. 

“That’s pretty vague.”

“What more did you want? You learned why I’m qualified for this position.”

“Yeah, but how are you allowed to do this? Doesn’t your security firm decide who you protect?”

Kakashi nodded. “They do, but my team was on vacation. This is a favor to Sasuke.”

“Are you serious?” Iruka closed his eyes, he felt awful. These people were all losing their precious vacation time to protect him. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault someone attempted to kill you today.”

“I know, but if this hadn’t happened then you would still be enjoying your vacation.”

“Senator, if this hadn’t happened then I would just be at home talking to my dogs. Maybe considering rescuing another one. Seriously, don’t sweat it. I want to be here.”

_I want to be here._ Iruka doubted that but something else caught his attention. “You have dogs?”

“I do,” Kakashi smiled, “Quite a few of them actually.”

“Do you have any pictures?”

“Yep, but I’ll show you another time. Now it’s time for my request.”

Iruka swallowed, he knew the man wouldn’t hurt him but his heart still sped up. 

“Okay, what do you want?”

“I want you to go to the couch and put on a movie, anything you’ve seen before and watch it.”

Iruka furrowed his brow. “You want me to watch a movie?”

“Yep, preferably something you’ve seen before.”

“Why?”

“Because, I’m hoping the familiarity of the film and the knowledge that someone is watching over you will lull you to sleep.”

“Are you going to watch it with me?”

Kakashi nodded. “You need to get some sleep, and I know it can be hard to sleep on your own after traumatic events.”

Iruka could feel his heart warm at the man’s kindness. He was a little uneasy sleeping in front of someone he barely knew, but he appreciated the sentiment. 

Nodding he stood up and turned on tv putting the volume on low. Going through Netflix he decided on the Matrix. It was one of his favorite movies, and he’s seen it a hundred times by this point. 

“Here.”

He looked up and saw Kakashi holding out a blanket for him. 

“Thanks” he said as he took it and wrapped himself in it. He really doubted he would be able to fall asleep, but it was the thought that counts. 

Kakashi nodded, and to his surprise, plopped on the couch beside him. The sectional still allowed him to lay back and stretch his legs but he had expected the man to move to the other side.

“Hm, this is a good choice.” Kakashi said as the film began. 

“Yeah, it’s one of my favorites. Naruto and I would watch this all the time growing up.”

“Hm, get some sleep.”

“I’m honestly not that tired.”

“Somehow I doubt that. Now stop talking senator. Just watch the movie.”

He could see Kakashi from the corner of his eye leaning back with his arms behind his head as he watched the film on the screen.

Iruka pulled the blanket up and started to pay attention to the film. Neo was just about to enter the club when he could feel his eyelids getting heavy. Succumbing to the darkness he slowly drifted off.

* * *

Iruka could hear voices, he was still so tired. He shifted trying to get comfortable, but then he noticed his pillow was moving. He tried to open his eyes, but the light was too bright. 

“I think we have to assume the worst.” He heard a voice whisper, and then his unnaturally warm pillow started to move again. 

“I figured as much. What else did you find out?”

It was then that he felt the arm around his waist, and realized he was using Kakashi as a pillow. Iruka jolted, opening his eyes, causing both of them to look at him. 

Kakashi was talking to a man that he didn’t recognize. The man was staring at him with a blank expression on his face. 

“Hey,” Kakashi whispered to him, “You should try and go back to sleep. You still have some time.” 

“I’m sorry.” He said, speaking quickly.

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrow. “For what?”

“For uhm…” Iruka could feel his face heating, “…sleeping on you..”

Kakashi gave him a small smile. “You don’t have to apologize.”

Iruka quickly avoided the man’s eyes and was still sitting up. He wasn’t sure if he should move, he felt weird going back to lay on the man now that he was aware he was doing it. He tried to pull up some to back away, but the grip on his waist tightened. 

“Seriously senator, you need to sleep.”

“I was just going to give you…eh space.”

“I already told you you’re fine. Just go back to sleep.” Kakashi sighed. 

Iruka slowly leaned his body back on Kakashi’s he was still tired after all. The last thing he saw was the man Kakashi was talking to give him a strange look before he drifted off again. 

This time when Iruka woke up he was on the couch alone. He could smell bacon and could hear soft conversations around him, although this time the voices were familiar. 

“Hey, you’re up.” Naruto walked around the couch and sat down beside him. “Usually I’m the one sleeping in.”

“What time is it?”

“It’s almost eleven. I wanted to wake you but Kakashi said I should let you sleep.”

“Where is he?”

“Kakashi? I don’t know. I haven’t seen him. I’m sure he’s probably sleeping.”

“Who made breakfast?”

“Gaara, he said he refused to eat cereal like a child.” Naruto rolled his eyes. 

Iruka chuckled, that sounded like Gaara. 

“Okay, I’m going to go shower and brush my teeth.”

“Sounds good, everyone is either in the kitchen or outside. We were trying not to wake you.” Naruto stood up then, “By the way, why were you sleeping down here?”

“Eh, I fell asleep watching a movie.”

Naruto nodded. “Gotcha, I’ll make you a plate. I’m glad you were able to get some sleep.”

Iruka stood up and headed up the stairs. He surprisingly felt refreshed, he was still a little tired but he definitely felt better than he did the previous night. 

After taking a shower, he put on black soccer pants and a maroon t-shirt. He put his hair up in a messy bun and headed back downstairs, his stomach rumbling as he walked.

Walking into the kitchen, he saw Sasuke and Naruto sitting down and they were talking to two men he didn’t recognize. 

Naruto pointed him to an empty seat, “Perfect timing, I just heated up your food. This is Gai and Yamato. They are both part of Kakashi’s team.”

Iruka stook out a hand to greet both of them. “Nice to meet you.” 

Yamato gave him a small smile and returned the greeting but Gai clasped his hand in his forcing Iruka to look at him. 

“What a pleasure it is to meet you! I am such a fan of you and your work. You have such vision and I must say it is an honor to protect you!”

Iruka was a little startled by the man’s declaration. “Uhm, thanks.” 

“If you ever want to talk politics, I do have some suggestions and of course some questions.”

“Sure, I’ll come find you.” He said subtly trying to free his hand from the man’s grasp.

Thankfully the man was able to get the hint and he sheepishly let his hand free. Iruka sat down to begin eating. 

He listened to everyone talking around him without really jumping in. The conversation was mundane they were discussing tv shows they all enjoyed. He felt rather than saw when Gai headed toward him to take a seat.

“I hope you don’t mind, I just have so many questions!”

Not wanting to appear rude to the people that were taking their vacation time to watch him he quickly assured the man. “No, it’s fine. What do you want to know?”

“What made you get into politics? You’re so young.”

“Believe it or not, I wanted to do something in education for a while.”

“I do believe it, your platform is really heavy on education reform. Which I fully support!.”

Iruka nodded, “I went back and forth between helping on the micro level or the macro level. My background is in education, I was a teacher for a few years after I graduated and I loved the one on one interactions and being able to put out the small fires. But, eventually I realized there was only so much I could do to help with the problems plaguing Konoha. So, I decided if I really wanted to make a change I need to go for the roots. That was where my interest in politics began.”

When he finished speaking, he noticed everyone else had stopped their conversation and were now looking at him. Kakashi and the man from last night had also entered the room. 

Iruka’s felt his face heating up as he remembered how he had draped himself over Kakashi this morning. Avoiding the man’s eyes he went back to staring at Gai. 

Gai was nodding. “Mhm, I remember you saying that during that one interview. Do you enjoy politics? You’re on the school board currently?”

“Well, I was before I took some time off to do full-time campaigning, and for the most part yes. Change comes slower than I would like, but it feels good to be able to do something. I’ve started to appreciate the smaller victories more.”

“Wow. You’re kind of amazing.”

Iruka blushed at the praise, he wasn’t sure what to say to that. _Was he being paranoid or was the man flirting with him?_

Gai continued on, seemingly oblivious to Iruka. “I mean when I first saw you what with the hair and the tattoos I was a little shocked but I knew you were special.”

Iruka raised an eyebrow. He was pretty sure he was wearing a suit the first time he announced his intent to run. How would this man have seen his tattoos? They were after all on his back and his leg.

“Where have you seen my tattoos?”

Gai seemingly realized what he admitted, blushed. “Uh..they were on a blog…”

Iruka must have misread him. “A blog? I don’t have a blog.”

“Uh…nevermind.” The man was now avoiding eye contact.

“Wait what blog?” He looked around but everyone seemed confused as well. Well everyone but Kakashi, whose face was impassive during this entire conversation. 

“It’s called ‘Irresistible Iruka’…it’s a fan page dedicated to you.”

Iruka could feel his eyes widen in shock as a blush fell across his face. “There’s a blog dedicated to me?”

“There’s actually quite a few. You have quite the following with the uhm youth. There’s currently an ongoing debate about your sexuality.”

Iruka became alarmingly aware of everyone staring at him again. He wasn’t ashamed of his sexuality, and he wasn’t trying to hide it. It just hadn’t come up during the campaign. He also wasn’t aware that there was a debate regarding it.

Naruto’s laughing forced his head to turn to him. He saw the boy was looking at his phone. “Oh Ruka this is great. You have to go through this. They have so many photos of you.”

“They're not defamatory are they?”

Naruto rolled his eyes, “Of course not. They’re mostly from your Instagram before you made it all political. A couple are from mine before I made it private, and the rest are just photos the paparazzi snagged. There’s even a link to a Buzzfeed article about you!”

Iruka groaned. He didn’t even want to think about it. 

“There’s also a poll. Looks like majority of people think you’re straight. Apparently, you have a straight look. Whatever the hell that means.”

Iruka groaned again, he knew his brother was enjoying this immensely. He opened his eyes and accidentally made eye contact with Kakashi. The man was staring at him with an odd expression on his face, it almost seemed angry. But that didn’t make sense, he had done nothing to upset the man.

“Okay, let’s change the subject now. I’m sure you all have some updated for us?” He asked Kakashi hopefully. 

“Oi! Iruka, now they’re debating if you’d prefer peanut butter or Nutella on your toast. God, I want to jump in and answer all of this for them.” Naruto laughed, as he continued to scroll on his phone. 

“Naruto, don’t.” Iruka warned, he wouldn’t be shocked if his brother did a tell-all post.

“Oh, c’mon just to the harmless stuff. I’ll tell them you prefer peanut butter, and that you have had a broken bone, and that you’re gay. That’s it!”

Iruka rolled his eyes, “Somehow I doubt that would be all you’d tell.”

“C’mon Iruka what a way to get in with the young people. We love this stuff.”

“Naruto, this is why you’re not on my communications team.”

“You’re no fun.” Naruto pouted. Iruka saw him whisper something to Sasuke before the two of them stood up.

Iruka put his head in his hands in frustration. “Please tell me you have some good news.”

“I’m afraid not senator,” Kakashi spoke. Despite the look he gave Iruka earlier his voice was light.

“We’re still going through your entire team, but your department heads are all in the clear. With that being said, information will still be need to on a need to know basis. We’ll be joining the rest of your tour for protection and I’ve called in some help at the firm for assistance with finding the killer.” Kakashi stared at him as if to make sure he was still comprehending everything. 

He nodded for the man to continue.

“There will be some changes, for starters we aren’t using your buses. Someone from my team will be driving you always. You will not go anywhere without one of us accompanying you. You will run any and all things through us from who you’re texting to what you plan on eating for dinner. Is that understood?”

“Are you serious?”

“Your life is no joke. So, yes I am incredibly serious. Do you understand?”

“I do.” He could tell this was not a time for him to be cheeky. 

“Good. Now, I know you have to be at your next place by Thursday so we should get moving if we’re going to get you there at a reasonable time and update the university on the new safety procedures we're implementing. Go gather your team and your belongings we leave out in 30 minutes. And, remember what I said everything is need to know.”

Kakashi and his team all left the kitchen after that, Gai gave him a small smile before following them out. 

It’s not like he really gave me any information anyway, Iruka thought with a sigh as he stood up to find his team and tell them the new updates. He had a feeling these new rules and regulations would kill him before the shooter even had a chance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, I'd love to hear your opinion <3
> 
> MR :)


	3. The Request

30 minutes later Iruka found himself in a black Cadillac. He had no idea where Kakashi's team got the cars or how they go to Sasuke's house, but suddenly there were three of them. Kakashi was stationed in the car with him, along with the man he was talking to earlier was in the back seat with him. He'd learned his name was Asuma and he seemed to be Kakashi’s right-hand man. 

Naruto and Sasuke were also in the car with him. He had tried to convince Naruto to stay with Sasuke and not join him, but the man refused to listen to him. And of course, Sasuke wasn’t going to let Naruto leave without him. 

He prayed to all things holy that nothing happened to his brother because of him.

Kakashi was pointedly ignoring his request for him to turn the a/c down. The man was still mad at him apparently. Iruka rolled his eyes, the two of them had, unsurprisingly, gotten into a fight before they left. 

He told Kakashi he needed to visit Sakura to makes sure she was alright, Kakashi said it was too risky. Iruka didn’t care, Sakura was his friend but Kakashi refused to listen to him. Iruka may have called him a heartless dick, which may or may not have been overkill but still, he was mad. 

He knew he would have to apologize, but he wanted to hold on to his anger a little bit longer. This entire situation was so out of control, if anger was the only power he had, then he would keep it for a little while. 

Konoha was a big place, their next destination was six hours away. He could hear Naruto and Sasuke whispering in the row behind him. He tried to zone them out, he took out his headphone and put them in his ear. He turned on The Avett Brothers and leaned his head against the window letting the sounds of If It's The Beaches lull him to a more peaceful state. 

This gave him a perfect view of the man driving. He found himself staring at Kakashi’s hands. They were long and slim. He also had a scar on his hand, the back of his palm. Iruka wondered just how many scars the man had. He knew he couldn’t say anything about scars, he had a scar on his face from when he fell off a bike. Many people asked him about it, and he didn’t mind telling the story, but it could get annoying when people stared. It wasn't his favorite trait after all, but it seemed like the first thing people notice about him. 

Leaving the man’s hands his eyes traveled up to his profile, he had a nice jawline. The man was incredibly attractive and if Iruka wasn’t so frustrated him he would dare say Kakashi was a man he would’ve been interested in asking out and getting to know him better. 

He sighed. Normally during travels, he would be going over everything with Anko but she was in one of the other cars. He figured he could call her, but he didn’t want to be a nuisance and force everyone to listen to him talk. 

Eventually, he just took a nap. When he woke up again, he noticed they were at a gas station. Everyone was already out of the car, it seemed no one was planning on waking him up. He opened the door and found Kakashi pumping gas. 

“Do you need to go to the bathroom?” The man asked him, eyes focused on the gas pump.

“Eh, no.”

“You should get back in the car, Naruto is grabbing your favorite snacks.”

“Where is Asuma?”

“He’s inside with them. No one from your team is going anywhere without protection.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s my job, Iruka.” Kakashi sighed as if he were tired of having to explain this and maybe he was. 

Iruka instantly felt guilt. Not to mention, the man still refused to look at him. 

“I’m sorry Kakashi.” 

Kakashi just nodded. Iruka sighed, he knew the man was angry. He had even called him Iruka instead of Senator. 

“I shouldn’t have called you a heartless dick. I have a temper, and that’s no excuse but I was angry. I really do appreciate all you’re doing and I know you’re just trying to keep me and those I care about safe.”

Kakashi put the pump back in the slot and took his receipt before looking at him. 

“Iruka, I don’t mean to control your life. I’m just doing my job, and that’s going to mean me making calls that sometimes piss you off. I can’t help that.”

“I understand. I know you’re doing your job, and I will try and not be inconsiderate of that in the future.”

Kakashi nodded. 

“So are we good?” Iruka asked the man. For some reason, he couldn’t stand the thought of this man being upset with him. 

Kakashi cracked a small smile, “Yeah we’re good.”

Iruka nodded and then stood there awkwardly, he didn’t know what else to say. Luckily Kakashi spoke for him. 

“This is the only break we’re taking, but we’re maybe two hours away from the safe house. You should get some more sleep.”

“How much sleep did you get?” Iruka countered. 

“Hmm. I got enough.”

“You should let me drive so you can rest.” 

Kakashi smiled at him, “ I can’t do that, besides I slept earlier.”

“Then make Asuma drive.”

“Your concern is sweet senator, but I’m fine.” Kakashi glanced up then and Iruka followed his gaze to see everyone headed back to the car. He didn’t even realize that the rest of his team had also stopped too which of course made sense.

He left Kakashi and walked over to Anko and Shikamaru who were sipping their water. 

“Do we have any updates?” He asked, getting straight to the point. 

“While in the car, I called the university and explained how we would be bringing in our own security team that would take over.”

“How did they take that?”

“Surprisingly well. Everyone is understanding because of..everything. Which brings me to my next thing, Gaara has been fending off interviews all day. People want to hear from you and listen to your take.” She hesitated. “How do you feel about that? People would understand if you couldn’t yet.”

“No, I should say something. I can do an interview and tell my side of this story. I can’t just disappear when things get tough.”

Shikamaru nodded. “Sounds good, when we get to the safe house I can set something up for the interview to be done virtually. Gaara can choose someone and we can have an interview set up for this evening.”

“That’s perfect.” Iruka nodded, he was relieved that despite everything his team still seemed to be holding it together. 

“Yo. Let’s go, we’re leaving.”

They all turned to see Kakashi yelling at them. 

“Troublesome.” Shikamaru sighed as he began walking to his car. 

“How are things with him?” Anko asked him, studying his face.

“It’s fine. He’s…interesting, to say the least.”

“I’ll say. When you’re with him let him know about the interview. He kind of scares me, but in a sexy way.” 

Iruka rolled his eyes. “What does that even mean? Scary in a sexy way?”

“Well, I mean have you seen him? You’d be blind not to be attracted to that. And the scar, oh my goodness.” Anko sighed dreamily.

He watched Anko as he laughed. It reminded him of when they were in college and she was always swooning after one person or other. 

“I guess he’s attractive, he’s also frustrating.”

“I wonder if he’s single.”

“I doubt he’d tell you, he’s so secretive.” 

“Eh, you never know. Or..” She had this mischievous glint in her eye. “You could ask Gai. He’d tell you anything.” 

Iruka groaned at that, he still wasn’t sure what to make of Gai. He couldn’t tell if the man was enamored with him or actually flirting with him. Not that it mattered.

“Gai isn’t my type, and I wouldn’t lead him on like that.”

Anko sighed, “Is anyone your type? I barely even remember what you like, it’s been so long.”

If Iruka was being honest, he could barely remember what his type was. Was it possible to not have a type anymore? 

Kakashi walked up to the two of them at this point, “I’m sorry, maybe you two didn’t hear me but we need to leave. Now. Let’s go.” 

His voice was hard and dripping in sarcasm.

“Sorry! It was just work stuff. We’ll talk later.” Anko put her hands up scrambling to get to her car. 

Kakashi didn’t respond instead he just silently stood there until Iruka turned to make his way to the car.

The man still didn’t say anything to him when they got back into the car. Iruka wanted to scream in frustration, of course, it didn't take long for the man to get upset with him again. 

“What took you two so long?” Naruto asked him once he sat back down in the car.

“I was talking to Anko about work, I still have a job you know.” He snapped, and then instantly regretted it. Naruto didn't deserve his anger. 

“Oh, I know you never let anyone forget it,” Naruto said with a shake of his head. Iruka sighed, he knew Naruto wanted him to take more breaks but it wasn’t as if his brother didn’t also work long hours. Social workers didn’t have the most consistent schedules either. He tried not to let it get to him because he knew Naruto only did this out of concern. 

Iruka put in his headphone again to listen to music as they continued their drive. When they finally arrived at the safe house, he was surprised to see it was also a large house.

Inside the house was pretty sparse, there was the bare minimum decor, just the basics, there was furniture in every room but it was not dripping with warmth.

“You all can get comfortable, find something to eat, and then we’ll go pick it up,” Kakashi said to Iruka's team. “We’re going to go and have a meeting, and no one is to leave this house. Got it?”

Everyone nodded at him. Iruka closed his eyes in frustration. This was ridiculous, he had to admit Kakashi was definitely more thorough than his other security team. It still didn’t make this easier, this situation was complicated. He still didn’t have any time to really process everything. So, he did what he did best when things were overwhelming, he went to work. 

“Alright team, I know we’re exhausted from the drive but there’s still a lot we need to do today. I’ve set up an interview for the 6:30pm news and so that gives us an hour. Kotetsu and Izumo go find someone on the security team and get our food. Gaara, prep Iruka for the interview, Iruka find your interview outfit and then get ready. Kurenai get me a report on the poll numbers and any updates from Mizuki’s campaign. Shikamaru, go get things set up for the interview.” 

There was a flurry of activity as everyone started to move and do their assigned task. Iruka went up to his room and grabbed one of his suits. He would need to get some of them dry cleaned, usually, the hotels they stayed in would do that but since he was now staying in random safe houses he wouldn't be able to get his suits cleaned. He wondered were they going to make this their main base and travel or did Kakashi really have access to safe houses all over Konoha? If the latter was the case, he wouldn’t be surprised. He knew there had to be more to Kakashi then that short story he told him earlier. He didn’t even know the man’s last name. 

He quickly went to take a shower and figured he’d get dressed while he was prepping with Gaara so he could feed two birds with one scone.

He threw on sweatpants and grabbed his suit, opening the door he started walking down the hallway to where Gaara’s room was. 

The door to his left opened and he almost ran straight into Kakashi and Gai. 

“Whoa, sorry.” He stumbled and looked up at the two men. 

“You’re naked,” Gai gasped with a slight blush gracing his features.

“Uh.” Iruka looked down and remembered he was only wearing sweatpants. This wasn't exactly what he'd consider naked but to each their own. “I was going to get ready in Gaara’s room.”

“You make a habit of going to see Gaara half-dressed?” Kakashi asked him, voice cold and face contorted in anger.

Iruka almost shrunk back at the question. What was his problem? “No, but we have to interview prep. I figured it would be easier if I got dressed while we went over stuff.” 

Gai seemed satisfied with that, “Oh, well I know one of us has to watch the interview so I can follow you in there and make sure you’re…safe.”

Before Iruka could turn him down, Kakashi spoke up.

“I’ll stay with Iruka, Gai go and see when we should expect some food.” 

Iruka noticed Kakashi was still not making eye contact with him but at least some of the malice had left his voice. Gai appeared upset at not being the one to stay with Iruka but didn’t refuse the command. As he passed Iruka to head downstairs, he turned back to yell at him. 

“Nice tattoo, by the way. It’s even better in person.”

Trying to hide his flushing face, Iruka quickly turned away and nodded. Compliments always caught him off guard and made him feel uneasy. It was still hard for him to believe people found him attractive. He did, after all, have this embarrassingly large scar across his face.

He looked back at Kakashi and saw the man just staring at him with another odd look on his face. 

“I don’t know many senators with tattoos.” Kakashi finally spoke.

“You know many senators?” Iruka asked the man with a chuckle.

“No, I suppose not,” Kakashi said to him with a small smile. He gestured his hand for Iruka to continue down the hall. 

He knocked on Gaara’s door very aware of Kakashi behind him. 

The redheaded man answered with a bemused expression. “It took you long enough, c’mon we have a lot to do.”

“I was caught up.” He said with a pointed glance at Kakashi.

“Whatever, let’s get this going.”

Gaara went into full PR mode he went over what he should and should not say, with Kakashi throwing in his input as well.

“Do not give out your whereabouts or anything surrounding your location or plans.” 

“I understand. Okay, I think I’m ready.” He stood up to go to the room where Shikamaru was setting up everything for the interview. 

Kakashi walked beside him in silence for a while, before speaking.

“Have you always been so dedicated to your work?”

Iruka glanced over at the silver-haired man. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“It’s not. It’s an admiral trait, but what do you do for fun?”

Was Kakashi insinuating he didn’t have fun? He had fun. They were now standing outside the door to the room Shikamaru had chosen for the interview. He looked up at Kakashi and once again found himself enthralled by the man’s dark eyes. There was something about them that made him never want to look away.

“I…I go out with Anko or hang out with my brother.”

“Hm,” Kakashi didn’t seem satisfied with that answer as he shook his head. “When was the last time you had a day of fun and not just a few hours.”

“Well, I enjoy my job.” Iruka wasn’t sure what the man wanted him to say, or even why he was bringing this up now of all times. “Why does it matter?”

Kakashi bit his lip as if he was going to say something, but then he just shook his head. “It doesn’t.”

He watched as Kakashi opened the door and walked into the room. Iruka could only stare after him in confusion. Shikamaru’s frantic voice was the only thing to pull him from his trance. 

“Iruka! Let’s go, you’re on in five. I need to get the mic set up.”

He walked into the room, it was bare like the rest of the house but it did have a desk and bookshelves. It seemed like it was someone’s study. There weren’t many books on the shelves, but the room still held this professional atmosphere. 

He took a seat at the desk as Shikamaru adjusted the mic on him. There was a camera in front of him and a laptop to the side, though the laptop he could see the person he would be interviewing with soon. He was familiar with this setup, he would be speaking into the camera in front of him but was still able to see the interviewer if he so desired.

The interview was very straight forward and for that he was glad. The man interviewing him was someone he was friendly with so he doubted they would ask anything detrimental. 

He was ready for the interview to end when the interviewer finally started getting to the end of his questions. “Well, Iruka we are all really happy that you are safe. Is there anything you’d want to say to the person that did this, just in case they’re watching?”

The question threw him off guard. He hadn’t really thought about what he would want to say to them. If he was being honest, he just wanted to know why they did this. What had he done and how could he make it better?

He opened his mouth but before he could speak he heard someone clear their throat. Looking up he saw Kakashi was giving a slight shake of his head. So it seemed like he did not want him to say anything to his almost murderer, well that was fine with him. It wasn’t like he could think of something eloquent to say anyway. 

“Honestly, I really don’t have anything to say to them. I just hope that we can use this to shine a light on gun safety laws.” 

The man took the bait and started to ask him to elaborate more on his views. Iruka could do this, this was familiar territory. The interview was pretty short, all in all. They ended with Iruka reaffirming this would not deter his campaign trail and he was excited to continue on and meet more of the wonderful people of Konoha. 

After the interview was over, he took off his mic and took a deep breath. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. The interview was more difficult than he thought it would be. The only reason he’d been able to be so calm was because he could ignore the incident and almost pretend it didn’t happen. 

But, he couldn’t do that tonight. Tonight he had to face it head-on for the first time and that was agonizing. 

“Are you okay?” Shikamaru asked him, voice quiet and hesitant. 

“I’m fine, I just need a minute.” He responded without opening his eyes.

He heard the door open and close not long after that. 

He took another deep breath. Then the images started to flood his brain. 

It was like he there all over again. 

He could see the blood. 

So much blood. 

Sakura.

He could feel himself slowly losing the facade of control he had been projecting. 

His breathing was getting erratic, he was starting to sweat. 

Suddenly, he felt someone grab his hands in theirs. He opened his eyes to see those beautiful dark eyes he was slowly getting familiar with. The man’s eyes were wide as they scanned his face.

“Iruka, focus on me. You’re safe. I promise you.”

Iruka tried to focus on the man, but his breathing was still out of control and he was starting to wonder if he was going to make it. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. 

“You’re safe, you’re safe, you’re safe.”

He could hear the chant of him being safe whispered into his ear as someone held him close. Eventually, he started to make out the faint sound of the other man’s heartbeat. He tried to match his breathing to the heartbeat, it was a little fast but steady. 

Slowly, he started to feel like himself again. It was then that he realized he was on the floor leaning on Kakashi. The man was still whispering to him. 

Iruka was exhausted. He completely slumped against the man. 

“Are you okay?” Kakashi asked him, his hands still playing in his hair. 

“I’m better. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing now?”

“I keep…falling on you.” Iruka knew he should be more embarrassed but he was just so tired right now. His body ached and he just knew he was comfortable in his arms, but mostly he was terrified. He didn’t want to experience that again 

“You don’t have to apologize for that.”

“Why not? I’m invading your personal space.” He wasn’t sure why he kept pressing this, but he wanted to know. He wanted to figure Kakashi out for some reason. This man kept coming to his rescue and he was curious about him.

“I don’t mind much you invading my personal space.”

“Hm.”

Kakashi chuckled and Iruka could feel the action from his position. What did the man mean he didn’t mind him invading his personal space. It was then that Iruka realized something. 

“You called me Iruka.”

“Did I? I didn’t even notice, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. What do you want to do now?”

“What are my options?”

“You can do anything you want.”

“Somehow, I doubt that.”

“Well, anything you want within reason.” 

This was helpful, it was a normal banter that was slowly bringing him back to himself. What did he want? At this moment, he just wanted to stay sitting with Kakashi for a little while longer. 

“I don’t know.”

“Well, it’s almost 7:30pm so you could get some food and then go to bed.”

“No, I don’t want to be around people right now.”

“I understand,” Kakashi said. Every time he spoke Iruka could feel the vibration, it was very pleasant. “If you’d like I can bring you food to your room so you don’t have to see anyone.”

“I’d like that,” Iruka nodded. 

Slowly Kakashi helped him to stand up. He was a little wobbly on his feet and had to grab the man’s arm for support. Kakashi for his part didn’t comment instead he walked Iruka to his bedroom and then left him with the promise to bring a lot of food. 

It took everything in him to take off his clothes, he didn’t want to shower but he had just been sweating profusely and figured a shower would help him feel better. Even if it is just a short five-minute shower. 

After his shower, he left his hair down and grabbed a sweatshirt and put on some shorts. As soon as he put the sweatshirt on Kakashi entered the room and with him the smell of food.

“They ordered subs from this sandwich place, I hope this is okay.” He handed him the sub and the water. Iruka took the food and went to sit on the bed. It was then that he noticed Kakashi was standing awkwardly by the door.

“Did you eat already?”

“I did. If you’re settled, then I can leave you. I’ll be down the hall if you need me.

“Wait! No!” Iruka all but shouted at the man as he tried to grab his sweatshirt. He watched Kakashi’s eyes widen in shock at his outburst before he composed himself.

“I thought you didn’t want to be around people right now.”

“I don’t. But…you’re not people. As of now, you’re the only person that knows about my panic attacks and… I don’t want to be alone right now.” Iruka closed his eyes, heart racing as he braced for the rejection. Of course, the man couldn’t stay with him he had a whole job to do that didn’t involve providing him comfort. 

“Do you want me to stay senator?” His voice was light, but the question was real. Iruka felt as if he was asking something much more than the simple question.

Iruka took a deep breath, everything in him screaming at him for being this bold. He couldn’t help it, he wasn’t sure what was going to happen from here but he just knew he didn’t want this man to leave. 

“I do. Kakashi, please stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I'm such a huge fan of the Avett Brothers and was definitely listening to them while I wrote this chapter haha. If you haven't heard that song you should check it out!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. This was a fun chapter to write!
> 
> MR :)


	4. The Talk

Iruka woke up the next morning to find himself alone in his room. Which would normally not concern him, except that wasn’t how he went to sleep. He thought back to last night after he asked Kakashi to stay. The man told him he would be right back and then he left for about ten minutes and returned in an outfit similar to Iruka’s.

Things were slightly awkward at first, Kakashi seemed comfortable letting Iruka dictate what he wanted but Iruka wasn’t sure what he wanted exactly. Eventually, Kakashi suggested he put on a movie. So he did, but much to his surprise Kakashi didn’t watch the movie instead he took out a book and began to read.

That was how Iruka’s night went. Kakashi read while Iruka put on a movie and then eventually went over his speech for the next day. When Iruka could feel sleep trying to claim him he shut his laptop and looked over to Kakashi and he assured him he wasn’t going anywhere. Not long after that Iruka passed out.

So, him waking up alone was odd. Had the man left in the middle of the night? He pulled the covers over his head. Now that he was feeling more collected, he just felt embarrassed. This man probably thought he was a mess and he wouldn’t even be wrong.

“Ugh.” Iruka groaned as he went back through the previous day falling back onto the mattress.

“Oh, you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

Iruka sat up quickly. Sheets falling to his waist. Kakashi was in the doorway of the bathroom staring at him.

“You’re here.” Iruka stared at him in awe.

Kakashi tilted his head as if he were confused. “I am. You asked me to be here,”

“I mean, you stayed.”

Kakashi walked over to him. He sat down next to Iruka on the bed. “You asked me to stay, so I’ll stay with you until you ask me to leave.”

Iruka swallowed. The man’s response seemed intimate, and suddenly he wasn’t sure how to react.

Thankfully he was saved by a knock on the door.

Not breaking eye contact with Kakashi he called for them to come in.

To his surprise it was Asuma. “Hey boss, we found something you’re going to want to see.”

“I’ll be out in a second,” Kakashi said also continuing to stare at Iruka. Asuma must have been satisfied with that answer because he heard the door shut.

“You told them you stayed in here?”

“No, just Asuma. If anything happened at least one of them needed to know where to find me.”

“Did…did you sleep here?”

“Unfortunately,” Kakashi answered with a sigh as he stood up.

 _Unfortunately?_ That hurt. “I’m sorry I won’t ask you to stay with me again,” Iruka said also standing up and heading to the bathroom.

Kakashi must have sensed his change in mood. “Iruka what is it?”

“It’s nothing. You should go see what Asuma wants.”

“No, why are you angry with me? Is it because I slept here?”

Iruka closed his eyes. “I’m sorry you were forced to sleep here with me because I can’t keep it together.”

“Whoa, Iruka no,” Kakashi grabbed his arm to stop him from going any further, “That’s not what I meant.” He mumbled under his breath and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

“Okay, let me try this again. Yes, I slept here but it’s unfortunate not because I was with you. I don’t regret being here with you. I do regret the fact that I fell asleep. I put your life in danger by sleeping.”

 _Oh_. “I doubt anyone would have been able to sneak in here and do anything.”

Kakashi gave him a small smile, “You never know. Either way, it was reckless and I will make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“But you need to sleep.”

“Don’t worry about me so much senator.”

“Back to senator, huh?” Iruka asked with a slight smile.

“Something like that.” Kakashi flashed him a brilliant grin in return. “Go get some food, you have a big day ahead of you. Oh, and by the way, I think we should cancel your meet and greet.”

Before Iruka could argue the door shut and Kakashi was gone.

 _Cancel my meet and greet?_ Over his dead body.

He went into the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth. When he walked out he found Naruto on his bed. His stomach was starting to grumble, he hoped whatever his brother had to say would be quick.

“Morning,” he said to his brother still standing hoping he would get the hint that they should leave.

“We need to talk,” Naruto said with a serious expression on his face.

Hunger all but forgotten, Iruka sat down on the bed next to his brother. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“Um yes! I can’t believe you slept with Kakashi. I mean knew he was into you but I didn’t think you were going to actually do something with that.”

 _Wait what?_ “Naruto what are you talking about? I didn’t sleep with Kakashi.”

“Oh, c’mon you don’t have to lie to me. I literally saw him come out of your room around midnight and then return.”

“That doesn’t mean anything!” Iruka was flustered, but he wasn’t ready to explain his panic attacks to his brother.

Naruto just raised his eyebrow.

“Wait what do you mean you knew he was into me?”

“You’re kidding me, right? He’s always staring at you, and you should see the murderous glare he gives Gai every time he flirts with you.”

“Naruto, he’s supposed to stare at me. His job is literally to protect me.”

“Okay fine, what about the jealousy?”

“There is no jealousy, maybe he’s just upset about Gai’s unprofessionalism in those moments. You’re wrong, he’s not interested in me in that way. He’s just doing a job. Nothing more.”

Naruto stared at him. “I can see you really believe that, and I don’t think I can do anything to get you to change your mind.”

“He doesn’t even know me. I have only known him for three days.”

“And? I knew I was attracted to Sasuke the first time I saw him, knew I was interested in him after our first conversation, and knew I wanted to marry him maybe a month after our first meeting. Time is irrelevant when it comes to love.”

“Wow. Okay, a lot to unpack there. You want to marry Sasuke?” Iruka couldn’t stop the smile as his brother started to blush and rub the back of his head in the nervous gesture he’s had since childhood.

“I do, but this isn’t about me! This is about you and that gorgeous man that can’t take his eyes off you. Ruka, I’m not going to keep pressuring you on this, I just want you to think about it.”

Iruka wanted to argue more but he knew there was no point. He and his brother were both incredibly stubborn. Neither of them would admit the other was right in this case, it was simpler to just nod.

After Naruto seemed satisfied they headed downstairs so Iruka could eat.

He found Gai and Yamato at the table talking to Gaara and Anko. Sasuke was having a conversation with Kurenai. Naruto went to join them, while Iruka started to eat his omelet.

He thought back to this morning, it was surprisingly eventful between his conversation with Kakashi and his conversation with Naruto. He wasn’t sure what to expect from Kakashi but he also didn’t feel like thinking about it. There was so much to unpack from that conversation. What did the man mean he wouldn’t leave until Iruka asked him too? Would Kakashi treat him differently after last night and this morning and more importantly did he want him to?

This was ridiculous, he barely even knew the man. Which brought him to his conversation with Naruto. His brother told him that it didn’t matter about the length of time, feelings were feelings. He shook his head, this was stupid. There was no reason for him to even believe Kakashi had feelings for him. And sure, he could admit he found Kakashi attractive but it’s not like he wanted to date him. No, absolutely not.

Sighing he stood up. He had more important things to think about, like how the man was planning to take away his meet and greets. He enjoyed the meet and greets they gave him the opportunity to actually meet the people he’d hopefully one day serve.

Before he could leave the kitchen, Kakashi and Asuma walked in. Kakashi was dressed in his signature black ensemble. His arms were crossed and he was given a perfect view of the man’s arms. He stared at the muscles, and for the first time, he gave Kakashi a proper once over.

He knew the man was in good shape, his tall frame was wiry and if Iruka was being honest physically Kakashi was his ideal type. He looked up at Kakashi and the man barely spared him a glance as he walked in to help himself to food.

 _Okay, that was weird._ It’s not like he expected Kakashi to greet him with a kiss but he did expect him to acknowledge his presence. This is what he gets for listening to Naruto, Kakashi absolutely did not have feelings for him so whatever he thought he was feeling he needed to just tame it down.

“Senator, wait!” Kakashi called him before he could fully leave. “We’re headed to the university early so we can make sure everything is safe and ready for you.”

He nodded, not sure if Kakashi expected him to speak.

“Also, I meant what I said we should cancel your meet & greet.”

“No. I will not allow that.” He fully turned back to Kakashi. “This is part of the campaign and it’s a major part.”

“Frankly senator it’s not your choice, its mine. This is for your safety and we’re doing everything we can to ensure it.”

“ _Frankly_ , I don’t see how you get to dictate my campaign.”

He noticed everyone in the kitchen had fallen silent at their argument.

“What if we did a virtual Q&A?” Anko spoke up then.

“Virtual would work we could do a Facebook live or something so the people can ask questions in real-time.”

“Yes! We could even make it a weekly thing so he’s always getting face time with the people.”

Iruka sighed. He knew they were trying to make the best of a bad situation, and he did appreciate them.

He felt Anko grab his arm, “What do you think?”

“That’s fine.”

He looked up at Kakashi and saw the man nod before sitting down to presumably eat his breakfast.

Iruka left to go get dressed. He didn’t know what it was about Kakashi that he always let the man get under his skin. When he was debating, he was always calm, cool, and collected but let Kakashi say one thing and he was ready to attack.

Iruka quickly got dressed and then got ready for his speech at the university.

Overall, his speech went well the group was energetic and engaged. He took a few questions at the end and absolutely loved it. Even when the questions were trying to find faults in his stance. For a while, he was able to forget what happened.

Gai was stationed near the stage, but he didn’t know where anyone else from Kakashi’s team was. It didn’t surprise him they were probably spread out. Kakashi spoke to the campus security and completely re-vamped their security plans for the day.

After he completed the speech he was pretty exhausted, his next public appearance wasn’t for another few days and it was close to their current location so they were able to stay an additional night at the safe house before leaving the next day.

He had dinner with his team, Sasuke and Naruto had decided to go out and eat a meal alone so his team had a working dinner. After dinner, he went straight to his room to get ready to go to sleep.

While he was getting ready for sleep he idly wondered if Kakashi was going to come and check on him. The man hadn’t been around after their argument that morning.

Iruka sighed as he flipped through the channels, he was slowly drifting off to sleep when he heard a hesitant knock at the door.

“Come in.” He said as loud as he could, assuming it was Naruto.

To his surprise, it was Kakashi that entered.

“Hi,” the man said hesitantly.

Iruka sat up in his bed. “Hi.”

“I just…I wanted to see how you were doing.”

Iruka was startled by the man in front of him. He looked almost vulnerable, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“I’m okay.”

“Good, that’s good. Do you want me to leave?”

Iruka remembered what the man said the other night about not leaving unless Iruka asked him to.

“You don’t have to stay. Plus, you should get some sleep.” Iruka said as he played with the sheets.

“Are you upset with me?”

Kakashi was still standing at the door, but his eyes were trained on Iruka as if he were a prize at the fair.

“No, I’m not.” He sighed as he leaned against the headboard, “I was just frustrated but I’m not mad at you.”

Kakashi nodded, he seemed satisfied with that answer. “I don’t want to fight with you.”

“I don’t want to fight with you either.”

“Then why do you?”

“I don’t know Kakashi, you frustrate the hell out of me sometimes,” Iruka answered honestly, but he was smiling.

That brought a laugh from Kakashi, “The feeling is mutual senator.”

“I bet. You should get some sleep, you don’t need to stay with me.”

“I don’t mind.” Kakashi shrugged, “I don’t sleep much anyway.”

“It’s not fair to you.”

“You’re so…kind.”

Iruka blushed at the praise, and he averted his gaze in an attempt to hide his face. He said nothing though.

When he looked up Kakashi's face was close to his. Startled, he leaned back.

“Your blush is adorable.”

If possible, Iruka turned redder except this time he had nowhere to hide. Kakashi was observing his face without saying anything. His eyes were scanning his face as if he was really seeing it for the first time.

“Would you allow me to stay if I told you I would sleep?” Kakashi finally asked him.

“Uhm, do you want to stay?” Iruka rarely answered a question with the question but he needed some time to think.

“Only if you want me to.”

Yes, he wanted Kakashi to stay but this was different than before. The previous night he had a panic attack and was afraid, but now? Now, he just wanted the man near him. It was stupid, he knew that but unfortunately for him, his mouth was faster than his brain.

“I do.”

Kakashi nodded, “I’m going to go and get changed.”

“I might have something that will fit you if you didn’t want to go.”

Kakashi smirked at him, “Are you trying to get me naked senator?”

Iruka blanched, “What? No! Absolutely not.”

“You wound me, I didn’t think seeing me naked would be that much of a turn off for you.”

“No…I mean it’s not.” He stopped talking and shut his eyes. He needed to stop talking right now before he said something else to embarrass himself further.

Kakashi started to laugh, it was deep and full of mirth. Iruka watched the man tilt his head back as he continued to laugh, he could only stare as if he was in a trance.

“I’m glad my embarrassment is funny to you.”

“It is, immensely. But, I’ll change into something of my own. I need to let Asuma know where I’ll be.”

Iruka nodded as he watched Kakashi stand up and head out of the room. When he returned, he brought a book with him again just like the previous night. They didn’t say much, Iruka turned on a movie and Kakashi read.

It was peaceful.

Iruka tried not to think of what would happen the next day, instead, he just enjoyed the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter was so short! The next one will be longer and much more interesting. I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless. 
> 
> Next chapter will be up Thursday!
> 
> MR :)


	5. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

The next few weeks of campaigning brought about many changes for Iruka and his team. They went from safe house to safe house still never using any of the previously arranged hotel reservations. Kakashi revamped his security and crosschecked any person that entered an arena he was in. It was intimidating in the beginning, but eventually, they settled into a routine and his team and Kakashi’s team had started to get close. 

Extremely close in Kurenai and Asuma’s case. Iruka laughed every time he saw the two of them sneak off together. He wasn’t surprised in the least being on the road made it easy for romance to occur. 

He was starting to become exhausted with the constant campaigning. Being on the road for long bouts of time was extremely tiring. However, his work was paying off. He was doing well in the polls. It was going to be a close race, but he was currently polling well so that was a considerable weight off his shoulders.  
It wasn’t just his positive poll numbers that were contributing to his good mood. Kakashi still spent most nights in his room, which he knew everyone was aware of. He was pretty sure everyone thought they were together. As much as he tried to convince them otherwise, no one seemed to believe him. Naruto and Anko always winked whenever they saw the two of them talking much to his chagrin.

Their relationship was getting better, they fought less and talked more. He was enjoying getting to know Kakashi. Their conversations were not particularly deep, but they were pleasant. It gave Iruka the chance to learn more about the man. For one, he learned Kakashi may or may not have a problem adopting every stray dog he comes across. Iruka had been able to see his dogs and he had to admit they were adorable but having eight dogs seemed…extreme. But, he could see the love Kakashi had for each one of them and that was enough to make him smile as well.

Iruka had a free day today, so he was planning to just relax outside. This house backed up a lake, and the view was absolutely gorgeous. He still had no idea how Kakashi was able to get all these safe houses from, and what made a house a safe house exactly. To him, it seemed like they were just staying in random houses that were nondescript. 

He yawned as he continues to watch the lake, he debated going for a swim. It was still early enough that he would be able to have some privacy. It wasn’t like he could do much beyond that anyway. That fact contributed to his continued annoyance with Kakashi, the man refused to let him do anything until they had captured his attempted murderer. Which, he completely understood, but he could still be annoyed with the man.

The ringing of his phone caused him to jump slightly. He looked down at the phone and smiled at the contact. 

“Hey, Sakura.”

“Hey! How are you?” Her light shrill made him smile. She had been out of the hospital for a few days now but was still on bed rest and was not able to work. Not that it stopped her any.

“I’m great, what about you? Are you finding ways to keep busy?”

“I am, so I was looking at the poll numbers —”

“No Sakura,” Iruka cut her off quickly, “ You do not need to focus on that, you just need to rest.”

“I am resting! It’s all I’m doing. I’m going crazy”

He laughed, he could imagine that. Sakura hated being confined, unable to work. She even came to work when she was sick sometimes, he literally had to drive her back home to force her to sleep. He could see her threatening to punch anyone that dared take away her work.

“I know, and I do appreciate you but don’t worry about it.”

“Well, keep me updated on what’s happened since we last talked. Are you slowly adjusting to your new normal?”

“I am, surprisingly. It’s still weird being confined to a house but it’s not too bad. I’m making the best of a bad situation.”

“We can get used to just about anything after a while — humans are pretty resilient.” She hesitated. “Have they learned anything more about the person that did it?”

Iruka shook his head even though she couldn’t see. “No, not yet. I mean we also haven’t had another…incident since then. It may have been a one time thing.”

“Maybe. Just promise me you’ll be safe.”

“I will, I promise.”

The two of them continued to make small talk about tv shows and other mundane topics until Sakura started to yawn. 

“You should get some rest, I’ll call you soon.”

After their conversation, Iruka tried to continue laying out but he was so bored. It didn’t help that he was near his real home. He did not know about this particular neighborhood, probably because he would never be able to afford anything like this. But, this was his hometown he knew this area and wanted to be embraced by the familiar.

He sighed and was contemplating going inside to find a book when he saw Kakashi and Anko walking toward him. Their matching grim expressions causing a pit to form in his stomach before they even approached him.

They both stopped in front of him. His mind automatically went to Naruto.

“Is everything okay? Did something happen to Naruto?”

“No, he’s fine.” Anko quickly assured him. She quickly looked at Kakashi before resting her eyes on him again.

“But, maybe you should sit down.”

“I’d rather stand.”

Anko nodded and reached out to grab his hand. “There’s been some developments…I have bad news and then some not so bad news.”

“Tell me the bad news first.” He said, noticing Kakashi had yet to say a word.

“Right,” Anko nodded, “Well, your neighbor called in a report, there was a break into your home. Apparently, they’ve completely trashed the place…and…there was another note.”

“They must have known you wouldn’t be home,” Kakashi finally spoke.

“What did the note say?” 

“…It said, ‘you can’t hide forever - I will get my revenge’,” Anko squeezed his hand as she spoke.

“I want to go and see it.”

“Iruka, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Before he could even argue, Kakashi spoke again. 

“I’ll take you.”

“What?!” Anko whipped her face to Kakashi, “I’m not sure that’s a good idea. Iruka, it may be hard —.”

“I know that Anko but it’s my home. I need to go.”

“What if they’re still there?”

“It’s a crime scene now, they wouldn’t have stayed around.” Kakashi said, “If you want to go I will take you.”

“I do,” Iruka nodded, he was sure about that. “What’s the good news?”

“Well, they’ve gone through everyone on the team and everyone’s background check came back clean except one person.”

“Who?”

“Tanaka Same, do you know them?” Kakashi asked him searching his face. 

Iruka tried to remember, the name was familiar. He could almost bring up a face, but barely. 

“Maybe.”

“I remember him,” Anko started, “He was a little older than you Iruka and he didn’t have much political experience but he was passionate. I’m not surprised you don’t remember him, you two didn’t have much interaction. Which is why I really doubt he’s involved.”

“We need to check every lead, and that person doesn’t exist. We can’t find his information in the system at all leading us to believe he was using a false identity. It could be nothing, or it could be everything. Gai and Yamato are looking into him now, so we should know more soon.”

Iruka nodded, he really tried but the man’s face wasn’t coming to him at all. Maybe Anko was right and he had nothing to do with this at all. It still didn’t stop the dread piling up in him. They were getting closer, and he wasn’t sure how this fiasco would end and if he would be alive on the other side. He pushed the thought aside, as he turned to Kakashi. 

“Can we leave now? I want to get this over with.”

“Of course, let me tell Asuma we’re leaving.”

They all headed inside, Anko was still trying to persuade him to not go to his house but he tuned her out. He had to do this, this person was not going to dictate his life. Plus, he wanted to see the damage done to his home. 

In the car he didn’t talk much, he quietly gave Kakashi directions as he tried to prepare himself for what he was going to see. Kakashi seemed to understand and didn’t try to force conversation as he drove. 

When they finally reached his street, Iruka’s heart began to pound. Everything was familiar, but nothing was the same. Kakashi parked in his driveway and they got out of the car. 

There was yellow tape on his door, but he could see the traces of the forced entry. His teal door scuffed with It was terrifying that the person knew where he lived, he wondered what else they knew about him. He just stood outside unmoving as he observed his house, he lived in a small two-bedroom. He had a small garden out front and wide porch where he would often spend his evenings doing work or reading a book. It wasn’t much, but it was his home. 

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

He looked over to Kakashi. The man was wearing a dark blue sweatshirt and jeans, he looked so casual. It almost made Iruka laugh, the man didn’t seem like this badass head of security at that moment. In another life, he could see them both standing outside of his house with Iruka about to invite him in. Except, instead of destruction he would see Iruka’s safe place.

Kakashi’s expression was open. Iruka knew he would support him no matter what he decided, and that was all the strength he needed. 

Squaring his shoulder, he started to walk up the stairs to his porch. Ducking under the tape he went inside. His home opened first to his living room, it was a mess. His couch was ripped, and his books were all haphazardly strewn over the floor. He leaned down to pick one up.

“Try and not touch anything. For the most part, we need to leave things as they are. Technically, you’re not supposed to be here.” 

Oh. “Why did you let me come then?”

“I thought you might need to see it, and…maybe I hate saying no to you.”

Iruka snorted despite himself, “I doubt that. I think you get some sick pleasure from saying no to me.”

Kakashi gave him a small smile as he continued to follow him around the room, but he didn’t respond. 

Iruka continued to walk around the living room and kitchen, it was honestly such a mess. But, there didn’t seem to be any permanent damage. He was walking to his bedroom when he noticed the pictures hanging on his wall were all the floor. Yet, that wasn’t what drew his attention, the photos in the frames were missing.

He leaned down and saw that all of them were gone. “Kakashi?”

“Hm?” The man was suddenly crouching on the floor next to him. 

“They took my photos. They’re all gone.”

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows, “What photos were in here?”

“Just photos of us from childhood, me and Naruto, and our family. That’s weird right?”

“Very weird.” Kakashi stood, “Let’s continue to look around, tell me if something else isn’t right.”

Iruka walked into his bedroom conscious of Kakashi following him. He had clothes everywhere. Was the person searching for something or just trying to make a mess of everything. To his surprise, his bed was neatly made. 

“The note was found on your bed. It’s already been taken in to see if they can get a fingerprint from it.” 

“My bed?”

“Yep, you still sure it’s not a scorned lover.”

“I’m positive. I-I don’t have a long list of lovers.”

“Somehow I doubt that,” Kakashi muttered so low, Iruka wasn’t even sure he heard him correctly. Before he could ask the man what he said Kakashi spoke again.

“Is anything else missing?”

He walked around the room, and into his closet. He checked his nightstand and found a photo of him and Naruto still intact. It was from their last brother bonding trip. 

Beside the photo were some books he had planned on reading. He opened the drawer to his nightstand. This is where he kept his more personal items. Inside were things from his parent’s such as their wedding bands, crafts that Naruto had made through the years. Everything looked in place, he had a string bracelet that was given to him from his birth parents and his birth certificate was also in place. 

“Nothing seems out of place here.” He decided to take this box with him, when he stood up he realized Kakashi was no longer in the room with him. He went and found the man in his bathroom staring at his reflection. Iruka gave a slight smile and followed the man into the restroom. 

However, the smile was quickly wiped from his face when he saw what the man was staring at. 

It was not his reflection as he had previously suspected. 

No, instead on his mirror were the words Murderer written in some type of red paint. 

His blood ran cold at that. For the first time, Iruka was scared. This person truly believed Iruka did them wrong and now Iruka was convinced they had the wrong person. He had never killed anyone in his entire life. 

Yet clearly this person thought he did. He could feel his heartbeat speeding up, for some reason it was only just now sinking in as he stood in his destroyed bathroom. This person wanted to kill him. Suddenly, he felt sick. He ran to the toilet and completely emptied his stomach of its contents until he was dry heaving. 

Eventually, he could feel someone rubbing his back and muttering soothing comments in his ear. The embarrassment of that made him wish the floor would just open up and take him. He rested his head on the porcelain seat, as he tried to cool down. Iruka was acutely aware of the sweat droplets on his neck. 

Flushing the toilet, he slowly stood up. He felt much better after that, but not great. He needed to get out of here. Iruka could hear Kakashi calling his name but he ignored him. Instead, he grabbed the box with his personal artifacts and a toothbrush. He went to the guest bathroom to brush his teeth. Kakashi was still hovering around him, but he had stopped asking if he was okay. 

Iruka grabbed the box and walked outside onto his porch. He sat down on the steps and took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. 

The breeze was cooling him off, and familiarity of his neighborhood was nice. His porch wasn’t vandalized and he could almost pretend everything was normal. Almost. 

Kakashi came and sat down beside him silent. 

“Someone is trying to kill me.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kakashi nod. “Yes.”

“I don’t know —I didn’t do anything. Do they have me confused with someone else?”

“Maybe, but I don’t know. We’ll know more after we track down that one person.”

“Same? You think they have something to do with it?”

“I’m not sure, but it’s all we have now.” Kakashi paused, “How are you feeling?”

“Honestly?” 

“Always.”

“I’m numb and I’m scared shitless. I just…I couldn’t take it if anyone lost their life because of me.” 

Kakashi didn’t respond to that, not that Iruka minded. What could the man say anyway? 

“Iruka, I can’t promise you much but I do promise you this. I will not hesitate to do everything in my power to make sure you and all those you care about are safe.”

Iruka looked up and saw Kakashi staring at him, expression serious. He swallowed as he took in Kakashi’s vow. His heart soared, even as he knew the man couldn’t promise that. As much as he wanted to Kakashi couldn’t be everywhere at once. Still, the vow made his stomach do weird little flips. 

“Can I take you somewhere?”

Iruka’s face scrunched up in surprise, “Where?”

“It’s a surprise.” 

“A surprise?”

“Yes,” Kakashi smirked, “You know when you keep something a secret usually for the other person’s enjoyment.”

Iruka rolled his eyes, but he did let a small smile grace his face. “I know what a surprise is.”

“I’m glad senator, I would have to change my mind about voting for you if you didn’t. So, what do you say? Can I take you somewhere?”

Iruka nodded. He was surprised, where would Kakashi take him? “Do you even know this area?”

“I know enough.” He responded simply as he stood up and reached out a hand to help Iruka up. Iruka grabbed the man’s hand and followed him to the car. Iruka noticed Kakashi didn’t release his hand until they reached the car. 

Kakashi stayed tight lip about where they were going. Iruka didn’t push him much, he was too busy staring out the window and looking at the place he had called home for the past few years. As he drove, Iruka started to recognize the winding road they were on. There wasn’t much down here so he was curious as to where Kakashi would be taking him. Surely, he wasn’t taking him there?

Eventually, Iruka couldn’t deny it anymore as Kakashi parked the car outside of the large home overlooking acres of land. 

Will of Fire Academy. 

This was a home that took in children with no other place to go. Iruka and Naruto both had a soft spot for orphans, children like them. They both would visit here often and help in any way they could. One summer they helped to construct the playground in the backyard and build a shed where the children could all put their outside toys and bikes. He often came here when he overwhelmed with work, it soothed him to be around the children. 

He turned to Kakashi, how did he know?

As if Kakashi heard his silent question he spoke, “A little birdie told me you like to come here to blow off steam and I figured after today you deserve it.” 

Iruka could only smile as he stared at the person in front of him. “Kakashi, this is amazing. You’re amazing.”

To his surprise, Kakashi blushed. Iruka bit his lip as he got out of the car and headed up the steps. 

He rang the doorbell and was excited to see the headmistress, Tsunade. She grabbed him into a hug. “I’ve been so worried about you brat! Why the fuck didn’t you call me? Are you okay?”

“Language,” he laughed as he hugged her back.

“Language my ass. I could kill you for not telling me you were okay.”

“I know I’m sorry.” He shook his head and watched as her eye traveled behind him to the man behind him.

“I don’t know if you know this but there’s a gorgeous man standing behind you.” 

Iruka blushed slightly, “I am aware. This is Kakashi, he’s my… head of security.”

“I see,” Tsunade said as she continued to appraise Kakashi. 

Feeling oddly protective Iruka quickly grabbed Kakashi’s hand and ushered him into the house. 

“Where are the kids?”

“They’re all outside playing, dinner is soon. You two should stay, Jiraiya will be back by then.”

“Maybe, we’ll see.” Iruka wasn’t sure how long Kakashi would allow them to be here and didn’t want to get anyone's hopes up. His included. Tsunade seemed to accept that response and soon left them to go finish working on dinner. 

“Tsunade runs the place and Jiraiya is her best friend and potentially lover as well I’m not really sure what to call their relationship.” He chuckled.

“Naruto told me about them. He said you were closer to Tsunade growing up while he and Jiraiya were pretty close.” 

“Mhm, that’s true. Jiraiya was like a grandfather to Naruto almost. I got along with him too, but Tsunade and I were always closer. She was actually the one that taught me how to cook…and to hold my liquor.” Iruka turned to Kakashi with a wink.

Kakashi clearly didn’t expect him to say that. “Really?”

“Yes, don’t let her fool you. That woman can drink almost anyone under the table.”

“I must say, senator, I’m surprised. I didn’t expect you to drink.”

Iruka laughed, “I don’t drink as much now. But, I’ve been known to indulge every now and then. I’m dedicated to my job but I’m not a monk.”

“I see.” Kakashi laughed and Iruka let the sounds engulf him. It wasn’t the first time Kakashi laughed around him, but he still couldn’t get used to the sound. 

Iruka led them to the backyard where the children were playing. He recognized most of them and was soon bombarded with hugs. The ones he knew were all regaling him with tales of their latest adventures, and it didn’t take long for the ones he had never met before to join in. Seeing the children was like a balm to his tattered heart. 

Children always had that effect on him. They were so resilient and they saw the world in such a unique way. He and Kakashi were quickly swept into a game of tag. Seeing Kakashi play with the children gave him such a thrill. The flop of his stomach returned every time he glanced over and saw Kakashi picking up a child and running with them. 

As much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn’t. He was completely enamored with this man. How could he deny it? Every time Kakashi looked at him his heart sped up and he was so acutely aware of the man’s every movement.

“Everyone dinner is ready! Come in and get cleaned up.” 

All of the children left them in favor of food, not that Iruka minded he was exhausted from all the running around. This was more exercise than he’d done in a month. 

He walked over to where Kakashi was sitting in the grass. “Thank you for this,” Iruka said as he sat down beside him. “I can’t express to you enough how much I appreciate this.”

Kakashi gave him a lazy smile that made his heart stop, “It’s not a problem senator.”

“We’ve been out a while. Is that okay?”

“We have, but I’ve been getting hourly updates from Asuma. Everyone is safe.”

Iruka nodded, he didn't expect less from Kakashi’s team. 

“You didn’t have to do this you know,” Iruka said as he looked over at Kakashi. The silver-haired man was leaning on his arms face tilted up as he admired the sunset. The pink sky was making his features appear ethereal. 

Suddenly, Kakashi scooted over closer to him so that their arms were touching. The warmth spreading throughout his body.

“I know I didn’t.”

“Why did you?”

“Maybe I just wanted to see you smile,” Kakashi stated, smirk back on his face.

Iruka rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“Whatever? What are you twelve? I know you’re going to be the youngest senator in history but I at least thought you were an adult.” 

Iruka pushed the man as Kakashi started to laugh. Something he’d done often since they arrived at the academy, Iruka noted. 

“Well, for whatever reason you did this I’m honestly really grateful.”

“Senator?”

Iruka looked up and found Kakashi’s face mere inches from his. 

“Yes?” He breathed.

“You’re beautiful.” 

Iruka stopped breathing. 

“Uhm,” he licked his lips stunned when he saw Kakashi’s eyes follow the movement. 

“Senator?”

“Yes?” He responded wanting to smile at the repetitive conversation.

“Can I kiss you?”

“I don’t know, can you?” Iruka asked with a smile, proud of himself for being able to get that much out despite his sweaty palms and pounding heart.

“Iruka,” whined Kakashi causing Iruka to burst into laughter.

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, you can kiss me.” 

He barely finished the sentence before he felt Kakashi’s lips. They were soft and firm against his. Kakashi’s hands were on his cheeks as he moved closer, in an attempt to deepen the kiss. The two of them fell back into the grass laughing, but then Iruka leaned down to cover Kakashi’s lips with his once again in a final chaste kiss. 

They both broke away panting and slightly out of breath. 

“Wow,” Iruka whispered. 

Kakashi laughed, “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

“Really?” Iruka responded dubiously. 

Kakashi nodded, he was still under Iruka. “I have and I thought I made that very obvious.”

Iruka shook his head vehemently, “You absolutely did not make it obvious.”

“I stayed with you every night.”

“For my protection!”

“I would not have slept in your bed with you for your protection, and I flirted with you all the time. It got to the point Asuma had to talk to me because he thought it would interfere with my job.”

“Oh.”

Kakashi sighed, “Yes, oh.” Iruka watched as Kakashi bent his up and placed a simple kiss on his nose. “What am I going to do with you?” Kakashi mumbled. 

“What do we do now?” Iruka asked him. 

“What do you want to do?”

“I-I’m not ready to go back yet.” He responded, not really answering the question in the way he was sure Kakashi meant. Kakashi most likely wanted to know what he was going to do with them. What this kiss meant for them. He didn’t have an answer for that, not yet. 

“Then let’s not,” Kakashi spoke bringing him back to the present.

Iruka smiled, he could barely believe this was happening. He felt as if he were floating with Kakashi in his arms. 

“Oi! Are you two going to make out in the yard all night? If so, do you mind if I watch? For research purposes of course.”

Iruka groaned and covered his face in Kakashi’s neck for a second before yelling to the man, “We’re coming in Jiraiya.”

“Did he say he wanted to watch?” Kakashi asked him startled. 

“Yes, Jiraiya can be… eccentric and a bit of a pervert.”

“He said for research?”

“He writes books, uhm erotic fiction.” Iruka could feel himself blushing, he didn’t want to discuss this with Kakashi. 

Kakashi's face of confusion quickly turned to one of interest. “Really?”

“Yes, I don’t know much about them. I never really wanted to know.”

“Well, I must say I’m very interested. Let’s go meet this Jiraiya person. I wonder if he has any copies of his books here.”

Iruka felt instantly cold as Kakashi jumped up taking his warmth with him, eager to head inside. 

“You can’t be serious?” He asked as he grabbed Kakashi’s outstretched hand. 

“Senator, you must have never looked at the books I bring to bed.”

Iruka’s face paled. “Wait…” 

Before he could say anything else Kakashi gave him a wink and headed off. 

“Kakashi!” He yelled following after the man suddenly very desperate to stop this meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Next chapter will be up Saturday :)
> 
> -MR


	6. The Reveal

Luckily, the meeting wasn’t as traumatic as Iruka first imagined. Although, Kakashi and Jiraiya got along very well. Too well. Of course, most of that was due to their shared interest in erotic fiction. They ended up staying for dinner, much to everyone’s joy. Kakashi and Jiraiya spent a lot of time talking because apparently Kakashi had read all of his books but didn’t make the connection earlier and Jiraiya was promising him a sneak peek of his newest one. 

“He likes him,” Tsunade said as she sat down a cup of tea for him. The children were all upstairs getting their baths while the adults were downstairs drinking. Tea for Iruka and Kakashi, but sake for Tsunade and Jiraiya.

“I can tell,” Iruka said picking up his cup savoring its warmth, as he watched the two men speak with one another. The conversation appeared very animated.

“He seems good for you Iruka.”

The familiar feeling of heat was starting to cover his body. “We’re not really together.”

“But you want to be,” Tsunade stated as if it were a fact and not a question.

“Maybe. I don’t know what I want and I don’t have time to worry about, I still have the election coming up.”

“Forget about the election, forget about work. Right now, I just want you to think about what you want. Don’t think about whether it’s impractical or even impossible just think about what you want.”

“I want him,” he said with conviction, “But, it’s not as simple as that.” It wasn’t, people wanted things all the time but life often found a way to turn your desires into this untouchable reality.

“Iruka, what do I always tell you?”

“Beer before liquor, never been sicker; liquor before beer, in the clear?”

She punched his arm as he’d been expecting. “Little shit. That is true but not what I meant. Life isn’t so complicated, its actually really simple. Find what makes you happy and chase it.”

“That’s so naive though. It doesn’t take account of all the complexities that make up life.”

“No, you’re making it more difficult. I’m not saying life is easy, but it’s also not complicated. Look at me, I love children and so I opened a home for children who have no one else. I, for some insane reason, love Jiraiya so I invited him to come on this endeavor with me. Was opening the home easy? No. Do I want to kill Jiraiya more days than not? Yes. But at the end of the day, it’s all still so simple.”

“Mmm.” Iruka still wasn’t convinced, even though he understood what she was trying to say.

“What are you afraid of?”

He wanted to laugh, Tsunade could always read him better than most people.

“What if it doesn’t work out? What if it’s not real? What if this means something different to me than it does to him?”

“What if the sky falls? And what if the world ends tomorrow?” Tsunade chuckled, “We could do this all night. Bad stuff happens Iruka, but so does a lot of good. You can’t be afraid to open your heart. You should talk to him, though. You may be surprised.”

Iruka took a sip of his tea and turned his attention back to Kakashi who was still speaking with Jiraiya about who knows what. He was afraid to open his heart, because what if he got hurt? He still wasn’t sure what Kakashi wanted. The reasonable part of his mind knew he needed to talk to him, but he was still so afraid of rejection. Especially now, he’d let Kakashi into places he hadn’t let anyone in before. Kakashi had seen him at his absolute lowest and that terrified him.

As if feeling his gaze, Kakashi glanced up at him. He gave Iruka a smile before briefly speaking to Jiraiya and walking over to them. He leaned down on one knee in front of Iruka, eyes twinkling. Iruka was once again struck at the beauty and grace of the man in front of him.

“Hey,” he whispered to Iruka, and Iruka had to remember how to speak.

“Hey,”

“We should get ready to leave soon.”

He nodded, he had expected as much. They had been there a lot longer than they have planned. He stood up and gave Tsunade and Jiraiya a hug.

“Make sure you tell Naruto to come with you again and make sure he brings that Sasuke boy. I’m still deciding how I feel about him.” Jiraiya said after he released Iruka.

Iruka laughed, “I’ll be sure to do that. I’m sure you’ll love Sasuke once you get to know him.”

Jiraiya was always so protective of Naruto so he knew Sasuke would be in for the inquisition of his life.

As he and Jiraiya stepped outside, he saw Tsunade speaking with Kakashi. They both had serious expressions on their faces, he debated going over there when Kakashi said something that apparently Tsunade seemed to approve of. She punched him and then gave him a hug. It brought a smile to his face to see the two of them seemingly getting along.

In the car, he leaned his head against the back seat. He was tired, but his heart was full.

“Kakashi?”

“Hmm."

“Tell me something about you.”

“What do you want to know?”

“I don’t know, it’s just I feel like you were able to learn a lot about me today and I want to know more about you.”

“Hmm. That’s fair. And there’s nothing specific you want to know?”

“Tell me about how you got your scar.”

“Ah, that’s an easy one. It was from my father.”

Iruka must have misheard, “What did you say?”

“My father. We were training and I didn’t dodge the knife fast enough.” Kakashi shrugged as if having one’s father throw a knife at them was as normal as family dinners in the park.

“Why was he throwing knives at you?”

“Training, he wanted to create the perfect soldier.”

“What did he do? As a career I mean.”

“He was a general in the military. I’m sure he was involved in espionage too, but he obviously wouldn’t have told me.”

“Wow,” He tried to think of what Kakashi’s childhood was like growing up under that. “So you started becoming a solider young?”

Kakashi chuckled, “You could say that. While some children were learning not to run with knives, I was learning how to throw them.”

“Do you have any siblings?”

“No, it was just me and my dad.”

Kakashi seemed calm as he was explaining everything. It wasn’t like there was anything he could do now, it was all in the past.

“So I take it you didn’t have much of a choice in this lifestyle.”

Kakashi looked over at him as if startled by his statement. “I guess not. I mean I enjoyed it, I was always good at it.”

“What would you do if you could do anything?”

“I don’t even know. I don’t think I’ve ever thought of it. This is all I know.”

“Don’t think about that, just tell me what you’re passionate about. This is a world where you can do anything you’d like, talent and skill is irrelevant. It’s just you and your passion.”

“This sounds like a utopia.”

Iruka laughed, “Yeah maybe it is. But answer the question.”

“I guess if I could do anything I would want to teach self-defense classes”

“Really?” Iruka wasn’t expecting that. He assumed he’d want to leave this life completely.

“Yes, there are so many assholes in the world and I think everyone could benefit from knowing the basics to defend themselves if needed. ”

“Well, you know Kakashi that’s not an impossible dream.”

“It’s not,” he agreed, “But, I’m content here doing this. At least for now.”

“Hmm.”

“Anything else you want to know senator?”

 _Yes, everything. “_ I can think of some other things if you don’t mind.”

“I will never mind you asking me anything.”

Iruka wanted to snort. How did they get here and how did he make sure they never let this cocoon of warmth he felt.

“What did you and Tsunade talk about before we left?”

“You noticed that, huh?” Kakashi glanced over at him with a smile, “ She wanted to know what my intentions are.”

“Your…intentions?”

“Yes, my intentions with you to be exact.”

“What did you say?”

“Just the truth.”

Iruka wanted to hit him for being so vague, but they were driving on a dark road at night and he didn’t want to distract the man.

“Which is?”

“Answer this for me first senator. What do you want my intentions to be?”

Iruka swallowed, “What do you mean?”

“I think you know what I mean.”

And he did. He just wasn’t sure if he wanted to answer that. It would require him to open himself up in a way he wasn’t comfortable with. There was a feeling of unease in his stomach, but there was also a feeling of hope. It was small, almost indiscernible, but present. Could he do it? Could he jump into something without knowing if someone would be there to catch him? Tsunade seemed to think he could, and so did Naruto.

Iruka took a breath and spoke with a confidence he didn’t fully have, “I want to make whatever this is between us work, I want to give it a try and I want you to want that too.”

Kakashi didn’t say anything immediately and Iruka realized they had stopped driving and were outside of the safe house. Most of the lights were off, he checked the clock on the dash and saw it was almost ten.

He looked over at Kakashi and saw his eyes were already on his.

“I would like that too,” Kakashi said as he leaned closer to Iruka. “I told that to Tsunade as well, I told her that I made a promise to stay by your side for as long as you’ll have me. Then she punched me, so I’m going to take that as a good sign.”

Kakashi was still moving closer to his space, their noses were now touching. “Mhm.” Iruka could barely remember what he was going to say.

Then Kakashi placed a gentle kiss on his lips, it felt like a promise. He backed away and Iruka wanted to pull him back for a real kiss.

“We should get you inside,” Kakashi said as he turned off the car.

Iruka wanted to complain but then he remembered something.

“Will you be staying in my room tonight?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Why do you always do that?”

“Do what?” Kakashi raised his eyebrow, but his smile made it clear he knew exactly what Iruka was referring to.

“You always respond to my questions with a question - you always ask me what I want even though I’m sure you can tell me what I want.”

“You’re harder to read than to you think senator. You also never say what you want, you’re constantly putting everyone’s needs before your own. I just want you to say what you want for a change. So if you want me to stay then you’re going to have to say it.”

Kakashi didn’t seem to wait for a response as he opened the car door. Opening his, he followed Kakashi into the house. He didn’t really know how to take that. Kakashi was taking him in the direction of his room, but before he entered he looked to Iruka expectantly.

“I want you to stay.”

“Okay.”

After they had both showered, they were laying in bed in the dark. Despite the long day Iruka had, he wasn’t tired. His whole body was on alert with Kakashi being so near. It was different than the previous nights. They had never kissed before. He very much wanted to kiss the man again.

“Can I ask you a question now?” Kakashi’s voice cut through the silence.

“Yes,”

“Do you have any idea why someone would think you’re a murderer? At first, I assumed they maybe had the wrong person, but this all seems so targeted.”

“What do you mean?”

“It just seems so personal, and I don’t think they have the wrong person.”

“You think I murdered someone?” Iruka sat up quickly to stare down the man.

“No, of course not.” Kakashi sat up too and sighed. He took Iruka’s hand and interlocked their fingers. “I didn’t mean it that way. I think whatever happened they think you did but…ugh I don’t know.”

Iruka watched as the man closed his eyes in frustration.

“Something isn’t adding up and I feel like there’s a very obvious piece of the puzzle that we’re missing.”

“I think we should consider this person may not be sane, Kakashi I’ve never killed anyone. I’ve never even injured anyone.”

“No crazy college nights where something happened and you’re all sworn to secrecy?” Kakashi opened his eyes and was looking at him with a teasing smile.

“Nope, nothing. Scouts honor.” Iruka said lifting his fingers in the boy scout symbol.

“Senator, were you a boy scout?”

Iruka laughed, “For a little while, before I begged my parents to take me out.”

“Scout life wasn’t for you?”

“Nah, I was a little bit of a hellion so anything that tried to teach me structure and order was a no in my book.”

“That doesn’t surprise me actually. I can just see you being a little shit.”

“Naruto was way worse than me, but I definitely did my fair share of pranks.”

“I’m sure your parents loved that.”

“My dad always thought it was hilarious, but would pretend to be serious when my mom came in the room.”

Iruka smiled as he remembered fondly all the conversations with his dad about the importance of not getting caught if he was going to continue down this path.

“How old were you when they died?”

“I’m sure that’s in my file.”

Iruka said in a teasing voice, but to his surprise, Kakashi blushed. “What did you not read my file or something?”

“I may have skimmed it.”

“Skimmed it?”

“I only read what was pertinent to the job so where you worked, lived, daily routine, and then habits. I didn’t read anything personal.”

Iruka wanted to argue that it was all personal but refrained. “Huh, that seems kind of unsafe. I mean I’m glad you don’t know all there is to know about me. But, I feel like someone should have read it in case there was a clue in there or something.”

“Of course, I am a professional. Asuma has read your entire file.”

“Why didn’t you?”

Kakashi’s face which had just returned to its normal coloring suddenly darkened again.

“Are you tired yet? We should get some sleep.” Kakashi reached over to turn off a light and then made to lie back down.

“Oh, no. You don’t get to ignore that…is that a hard question to answer?”

Kakashi stayed silent for a while. “It’s not important.”

“If it’s not important then you should have no problem telling me.” Iruka knew it was childish as he started to poke the man but Kakashi technically started it. “Tell meee.”

“Are you poking me?” Iruka could hear the disbelief in the man’s voice.

“Yes if you’re going to insist on being childish then two can play that game.”

“Wow. Remind me, why I like you again?”

Iruka laughed, glad for the cover of darkness to hide his blushing expression.

“Fine, if you don’t want to tell me then don’t but I’ll just make my own guesses and stick to them.”

“Senator?”

“Hmm?”

“Where were you born?”

“Hmm, I don’t know maybe you should check my file. Oh, wait. You won’t for some reason.”

“You’re impossible,” Kakashi muttered almost inaudibly. “I wanted normal.”

“Huh?”

“Normalcy. I wanted normal and that’s why I didn’t read your file.”

“I’m still not following.”

Kakashi sighed as if Iruka was the one being purposely dense. “I’m not really into politics, so I was only vaguely aware of you. Honestly, it was mostly because of Gai, he really is a huge fan of yours. But… then Sasuke called and asked for my help and we did what we usually do, we gathered all the information we could. I was quickly pulling together a file on you.”

He paused, “On the flight over I skimmed it, but mostly I watched videos of your speeches. I was able to get access to your deleted Instagram and your blog from when you were a teacher, I became intrigued. I wanted to get to know you. Not as the politician I was supposed to protect, but the man that volunteered at animal shelters, the man that loved to surfed, and seemed to love his brother more than life itself.” 

Iruka swallowed, he wasn’t sure what to say to that. A glance over to Kakashi and he saw the man was on his back staring at the ceiling.

“And then you met me and you changed your mind?” He joked but was also curious, he really didn’t think Kakashi liked him when they first met. This information was forcing him to backtrack and re-evaluate their earlier interactions.

“Change my mind?”

“Yes, I told you before I didn’t think you liked me much.”

“It’s not that I disliked you, quite the opposite. I tried to keep you at a distance so I could do my job, but…I was always drawn to you like a bee to a flower.”

“So you picked fights with me because you liked me?” Iruka asked, a disbelieving expression on his face.

“No, I picked a fight with you because it was fun and you’re gorgeous when you’re angry. Also, you never listened to me.”

“Oh.”

Iruka was once again glad they were in the dark. It made him braver. “You didn’t read my file because you wanted a normal relationship with me.”

“I did,” Kakashi sighed, “I knew it was impossible, it’s not even allowed technically. I just..I was interested in you and I wanted to know more about you, but I wanted you to tell me. It was useless.”

“It wasn’t useless. I mean we’re here aren’t we?”

Kakashi didn’t respond but Iruka could feel Kakashi’s hand reach out to grab his arm and pull him closer to him. Iruka’s arm is touching his now, he can smell the mint from the body wash he used. Kakashi pulls him close but doesn’t wrap his arms around him. Their faces are close too, Iruka sees him staring at him as if silently asking for consent.

Turning on his side brings them closer if he angled his head forward their foreheads would touch. Reaching out his arm he grabs Kakashi’s arm and pulls the man closer adjusting so that Kakashi is resting his head on Iruka’s chest. He can feel Kakashi sigh as he starts playing in the man’s hair. It’s softer than he expected it to be.

“You know, I wanted something normal with you too.” He whispered not stopping his playing.

“Really?” Kakashi’s voice was mumbled because of his face pressed to Iruka’s chest.

“Yeah.”

“I guess normal isn’t in the cards for us.”

“It can still be, I mean one day you won’t be protecting me.”

He could feel Kakashi tense up, “That reminds me, Iruka where were you born?”

Iruka furrowed his brow in confusion. “I was born in Konoha.”

“When?”

“I’m 29 so in 1991. Why?”

“Hm, and you were adopted then?”

“No, I was adopted when I was 12. My birth parents didn’t want me so I was in foster care until my parents adopted me. I think they were young? I honestly don’t know. Kakashi why?”

“I’m not sure, it may be nothing it’s just a theory.”

“Wow, that’s vague.”

“I know I’m sorry,” Kakashi took Iruka’s hand that had been previously playing in his hair and softly kissed his knuckles causing Iruka to shiver. “I wouldn’t worry about it. It’s far fetched anyway.”

“Are you tired?” Iruka asked him.

“No, I told you I don’t sleep often.”

“Why not?”

“It’s a survival tactic, I guess.”

“Hm, you should still sleep. Sleep is nice. Wait, did you mean what you said about how we’re not allowed to date?”

“I did. It’s a huge conflict of interest to get involved with a client.”

“Why? I mean, if anything you should do a better job of protecting them since you care about them emotionally.”

Kakashi chuckled, “Emotions are never logical like that. What if we date and then get into a fight and I’m upset and leave your side for a moment? What if I’m messing around with you and I don’t recognize our surroundings and miss something that normally would have been obvious? What if —.”

“I get it,” Iruka cut him off with a laugh, “There’s a lot of reasons not to date.”

He quickly sobered up as it sunk in what Kakashi was saying. Of course, all of this was good to be true. They couldn’t do this, but it begged the question of what next? Where do they go from here?

“Mhm, it’s definitely not a good idea but it is what is.”

“It is what it is?”

“Yep, it’s not the first rule I’ve broken and it’s clearly not the first you’ve broken.” Iruka can hear the smile in Kakashi’s voice as he talks.

“You still want to do this?” He hated how small his voice sounded, but hoped Kakashi didn’t notice.

Kakashi must have noticed, because of course he did, and leaned up to stroke Iruka’s cheek. “I told you, senator until you push me away I’m not going anywhere.”

“Oh.” He breathed.

“Oh.” Kakashi smiled, and then he pressed his lips to his.

This kiss was different, it was frenzied and wild. Kakashi kissed him as if he were the last glass of water and he was a man dying from thirst. It was different but Iruka didn’t love it any less. He could feel Kakashi licking his lips, silently asking for access and Iruka granted it without a second thought. Their wet muscles fighting for dominance.

Iruka pulled away to gasp for breath and was immediately pulled back in, they continued this dance for a while. Kakashi moved his kisses down from Iruka’s face and went to his neck, the slight moan Iruka erupted from his throat only seemed to encourage Kakashi more and his attention to detail became more intentional as if trying to find all of Iruka’s sweet spots.

Iruka wrapped a leg around the man’s waist to gain some ground and then attempted to flip them so he was straddling Kakashi. Looking down at the man he could see his face was flushed, pupils blown and his hair was a mess. He looked thoroughly kissed and Iruka got a thrill from knowing it was due to him that Kakashi looked like that.

He slowly leaned closer and relished in Kakashi’s clear yearning for more. Leaning down he kissed Kakashi again, pulling on his bottom lip thus earning a gasp from Kakashi. He took advantage and pushed his tongue into the man’s mouth. Iruka felt like he was on fire, he started to pull off Kakashi’s shirt without breaking the kiss but failed. A groan escaping when they broke apart and a relieved sigh when Kakashi returned to him shirtless.

He went down the man’s chest, kissing and nipping causing him to squirm. Iruka felt heady with lust.

“Wait,” Kakashi’s voice was rough and it caused Iruka to catch his breath.

“Wait?” His own voice was raspy.

“I don’t have things.”

Iruka’s mind was hazy still, “Things?”

He could hear Kakashi laugh, “Condoms, lube anything. Do you?”

“Oh. No.”

“I didn’t think so.” Kakashi sighed back against the bed, and Iruka leaned back with him. He caught his breath and bit his lip, it was slightly painful because of the sensitivity but it was a good kind of pain. He glanced over at the man beside him and could see some of the places on the man’s chest were starting to redden.

Iruka wasn’t sure if it was the secret of the darkness, the fact that it had been so long since he’d been with someone else, or the fact that he was now incredibly horny but something possessed him to speak.

“You know, there are other things we can do.”

He watched as Kakashi went from out of breath to smiling as his mind comprehended the words Iruka said.

“Really? Show me, senator.”

Iruka bit his lip as he began to climb on top of the man again.

* * *

Iruka woke up the next morning feeling incredibly relaxed and also very warm. He could feel Kakashi’s breath on his neck. He closed his eyes wanting to savor the moment for a little while longer.

Yesterday started to come back to him in flashes. He felt overwhelmed with everything that had occurred, it was hard to believe it was only one day and not a week. His house had been destroyed, he got to see Tsunade, and of course everything with him and Kakashi. It was almost too much for him to focus on at once.

He was just so happy and wasn’t sure if he should be. He had someone after him, trying to kill no less, and he could only think about his night with Kakashi. The man’s hands on his, his lips, every breath, and every moan.

Iruka’s heart started hammering, he needed to change his line of thought and quickly. But, he could already feel the hardness in his groin as he thought back to the previous night.

He suddenly became aware of Kakashi’s hand drawing lazy circles on his hip before sliding down. He hissed as he could feel the man’s hand lightly touching the hair as the base of his manhood before the man gripped his cock.

Iruka arched back into Kakashi as the man started lazily stroking him. Iruka was gasping for breath before long, he could feel Kakashi still lazily pressing kissed to his neck and back.

“Ka-Kakashi.”

“Shh, I got you.”

Iruka came with a groan and Kakashi continued to stroke him as he rode through his orgasm.

He turned around to see Kakashi wiping his hand on one of their shirts. “Good morning to you,” he said to him.

“Mornin’ senator. How did you sleep?”

“I slept great,” and he did he also felt so relaxed after the hand job. He pulled Kakashi toward him. “My turn.”

He started to kiss Kakashi, he normally hated kissing people in the morning with morning breath but didn’t particularly care at that moment. No, at that moment he had no desire to stop kissing Kakashi.

There was a knock at the door that tore them apart with a jump.

Kakashi groaned into Iruka’s neck. “Shh lets fake sleep.”

Iruka chuckled, “We can’t fake sleep.” Although he wasn’t in any hurry to get the door either.

Neither of them said anything, hoping the person outside would leave them alone. The second knock at the door proved that theory incorrect.

“Boss, c’mon I know you’re in there and I know you’re not sleeping. We found something and it’s big.”

Now it was Iruka’s turn to groan. Kakashi practically leaped off of him. He grabbed the sweatpants at the end of the bed and threw them to Iruka. “Get dressed.”

Iruka watched as Kakashi put on his own sweat pants. He glanced back at Iruka as if to check and see that he moved. Iruka jumped up then and put them on, he went into the bathroom as Kakashi opened the door to talk with Asuma.

Iruka looked into the mirror and almost had to do a double-take. His hair was disheveled, and his eyes were bright. He looked refreshed and relaxed for the first time in weeks. Maybe Anko was right and he just needed to get laid forever ago. He smiled at the thought.

Quickly brushing his teeth, he grabbed a shirt he wore yesterday and went to join Asuma and Kakashi.

Asuma was standing at the edge of the bed with his arms crossed looking grim. Kakashi was sitting on the bed staring intently at a document.

“Are you sure?” He asked Asuma.

“Positive, we double-checked.”

Kakashi nodded.

“Kakashi?” Iruka called to him suddenly worried, “Is everything alright?”

Kakashi looked up at him and didn’t say anything, his eyes just scanned Iruka’s face. Iruka wasn’t sure what he was looking for but he straightened his shoulders. He could do this, he could be strong if he needed to.

“Iruka…”

Iruka stiffened at the use of his first name, this couldn’t be good. Not if Kakashi refused to call him senator.

“What is it?” He was scared shitless, but at least his voice didn’t waver.

“We have more information on Tanaka Same.”

“Okay,” that sounded ominous but was not surprising considering they were looking into him.

“Iruka, you didn’t change your name, did you? Or rather your parents didn’t.”

“Ah no, they wanted us to have some part of our birth parents. So, they kept the Umino. Why?”

“The reason Tanaka Same didn’t come back in the system is because he doesn’t exist,” Kakashi paused, “But, Umino Same does.”

“Iruka, this man is your brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I'm so sorry, this chapter was mostly written but I had to edit it and then finish the last part. I know this was supposed to be up on Saturday but real-life kind of got in the way. The next chapter is written and just needs to be edited so it should definitely be posted on Thursday! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> -MR :)


	7. The Banquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter was not supposed to be this long. But, I hope you all enjoy! :)

“Are you okay?”

“Everyone give him space.”

“Iruka! Is he okay?”

“Someone call an ambulance!”

Iruka’s head was fuzzy, he could just barely make out people talking around him frantically. He heard Naruto’s voice and opened his eyes. Everyone was towering over him and they were, confusingly, upside down.

“He’s awake,” Kakashi breathed, and Iruka could hear the relief in his voice. Which confused him, why would Kakashi be relieved? Why wasn’t he awake?

“Senator, are you with me?” Kakashi asked him.

“Yes, I am. What happened?”

“You fainted.”

“What?”

Suddenly he felt a heavy weight settle on him and a flash of blonde hair. “Ruka! Are you okay? You’ve got to stop doing this to me. What made you pass out?”

Iruka could feel the dread settling in his stomach as he remembered what exactly had clearly caused him much distress. 

His eyes frantically searched for Kakashi’s, silently asking him if what he remembered was true.

Kakashi’s face spoke volumes, but Iruka still wanted - needed - to ask. 

“Is it true?”

“Is what true?” He could hear Naruto asking and noticed Anko was also in the room and sat down beside him. 

He ignored them as he focused on Kakashi and waiting on him to confirm what he already knew in his heart was true. 

“It’s true.”

Iruka sucked in a breath, he waited for the onslaught of emotions to take over. He expected to feel something, instead it was as if his brain stopped. He felt nothing as if the information wasn’t processing with him. 

He was calm.

“Tell me what you know.”

“Iruka, what is going on?” This was from Anko.

“I have a brother.”

“Yeah, you do and right now you’re freaking him out,” Naruto responded as he continued to stare at Iruka in confusion.

“No, a biological brother.” 

He could hear Naruto’s intake of breath. “Oh.”

Iruka wanted to comfort his brother but he wasn’t thinking straight at that moment, he just wanted to know more. Not taking his eyes off Kakashi he stood up and walked over to him. 

“Tell me what you know,” he repeated again. 

“Iruka, maybe you should sit down and we can go and get some breakfast.”

“No, tell me.”

“I really think —."

“I don’t give a damn what you think Kakashi! Just tell me what you know.” Iruka screamed at the man. 

Kakashi didn’t even flinch. Instead, he stayed silent for a second. Iruka could see his jaw flexing as if he was holding himself back from saying something.

“Fine.”

Iruka watched as Kakashi changed before him, he stood up straighter and his tone was professional. There was no hint of the teasing man from the night before. 

“As you know, we could not find any information on Tanaka Same. We dug deeper, and the man officially came on the grid on about two years ago. Around the time joined your campaign. Then Asuma started to look more into your history, I know you said you had nothing to hide but it’s a part of the job. You came back clean but we did look into your adoption.” He paused as if allowing for Iruka to speak if he desired.

Iruka just nodded for him to continue. So far this all made sense to him. 

“Your adoption files were sealed tight. So, we kept digging and that is how we learned you had a sibling. An older brother. After digging into him we were able to make the connection between him and your Same. We’re trying not to make any assumptions but it seems obvious he is the one after you. Now we just need to determine the why. I think there’s something else that we’re missing but we’re close.”

Iruka nodded, he could barely feel Naruto and Anko flank him. They started to ask questions he wasn’t sure if they were pointed at him or Kakashi, but Kakashi answered them nonetheless. 

Iruka mumbled something about going to take a shower and then he left and walked into the bathroom. He wasn’t sure if they heard him and in that moment he didn’t particularly care. He turned the water on and let the scalding water soothe him both inside and out. All the emotions he expected to feel earlier suddenly came crashing down on him. He felt almost consumed by the weight of it all. 

He could already feel the lump in his throat and the burn of his eyes. Then he was suddenly overwhelmed with the tears. The shower was hiding the sobs as his salty tears mixed with the hot water. 

Sinking to the floor he held his knees to his chest as he tried to calm himself down. He wasn’t even sure why he was reacting like this. So what, he had a brother. It shouldn’t have caused him to react like this over having a brother. Granted, the man seemingly wanting to kill him sort of puts a damper on any potential relationship rekindling. 

He suddenly wished he had cared to learn more about his birth parents, but he never did. He grew up in a happy home and his parents obviously didn’t want him. Although, Kakashi did mention something interesting. He said his records were sealed tight. That was odd, Naruto also hadn’t wanted to learn about his birth parents but he also was able to learn somethings, for instance, he knew they died in a robbery gone wrong.

Clearly, the answer to everything evolved around his adoption. They needed to figure out answers and soon. He was starting to get his breathing under control, he was shocked the water was still warm. Still sitting on the floor of the shower he leaned his head back against the wall. 

Kakashi. 

He was so rude to him, he shouldn’t have yelled at him. He was only trying to help and like an idiot he treated his kindness with cruelty. Groaning into his hands, he wondered how long he could stay in here. He felt exhausted but much better. Life always seemed better after a cry. 

Slightly better at least. 

He stood up as the water started to cool off slightly. It was time to face the music. 

Getting out of the shower he took a towel and wrapped it around his waist and opened the door. There was no one in the room, he could feel the disappointing drop of his stomach. He had hoped Kakashi was at least out there waiting but he shouldn’t have been surprised he was so cruel to the man. 

After getting dressed, he stepped out of his room and ran straight into Sasuke. 

“Hey, have you seen Naruto?” He figured if anyone knew where his brother was it would be him.

“Yes, he’s in the room.” Sasuke tilted his head in the direction he was headed. 

“Is he…is he okay?”

“I think he’s better now,” Sasuke started, “You know Naruto he tries to never let anyone see his pain but I can tell he’s worried about you.”

Closing his eyes Iruka sighed, “I know, I’m glad he has you during this. You’re good for him.” He opened them to find Sasuke looking down, hair covering his face. It didn’t hide the slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. 

“I’ll let you two talk,” then he started heading back the way he came. 

Iruka headed down the hall, stopping in front of the door. Knocking on the door he called to his brother, “Naruto? Can I come in?”

“Yes.”

Iruka opened the door and found his brother on the bed. Iruka went to lay beside him. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

Neither of them says anything for a minute, they just soaked up one another’s company. 

“This reminds me of when our parent’s were mad at one of us and we’d just stay in the room waiting for our punishment.”

Iruka laughed at the memory. “That’s right. They would always wonder why we would take our punishments together.”

“They never understood.” Naruto joined in on the laughter.

“Well in their defense, they could never understand our relationship.”

“Yeah, they would always joke that they may have adopted us but they swore we wore real brothers separated at birth. I used to think that was so funny because we looked nothing alike, but I wished it was true.”

He looked over at his brother, “It is true. You’re my brother, my real brother.”

Naruto gave him a small smile, “I know. You don’t have to convince me, I just…I almost feel bad for this guy.”

Iruka shook his head, he wasn’t surprised by this at all. Naruto had the biggest heart he’d ever known. “You do?”

“Yeah, I’m sad that he didn’t get the opportunity to know you and love you as I did. You’re the best person I know Ruka.”

“Back at you,” he smiled at him, “I’m sorry for freaking you out earlier.”

“It’s okay, you had a lot thrown at you in short period of time. Besides, I think Kakashi was more worried than me.”

Iruka snorted, “Somehow I doubt that.”

“You were passed out, you didn’t see the terror in his face. I thought he was going to pass out next. He’s always so controlled you know? I can only imagine what would happen if something actually did happen to you.”

Iruka could feel his stomach churning from the guilt. “Yeah well, that was before I yelled at him.”

“I’m sure that’s not a big deal. He would understand.”

“You didn’t see the change in him.” Iruka wasn’t sure that anyone else noticed the difference, but he did. He saw the man’s eyes go cold. 

“I can’t imagine he would be mad at you. I’m sure he understands the spectrum of human emotions, I would go and talk to him.”

“I will, but I wanted to talk to you first. I miss you.”

“I know, and to think me joining the campaign was supposed to allow us to spend more time together.” Naruto sighed in frustration.“After this, we definitely deserve another brother’s trip.”

“Absolutely,” Iruka agreed.

“And this time we won’t bring Sasuke or Kakashi.” Naruto gave him a pointed look. 

“Ha-ha. Funny, I don’t seem to remember me telling you that Kakashi would ever need an invite in the first place.”

“Eh, it’s just a guess.”

Iruka shook his head crossing to ignore the comment, “Are we good?”

“Always.” 

The two of them embraced and Iruka could feel some of his heart healing already. 

“Okay, now go and get your man. Last I saw he was moping outside and barking orders at everyone. I think he scared Anko half to death.”

“Okay, okay.” Iruka stood up and left the room. He instantly felt better after talking with Naruto. He would always be grateful for their relationship. It was still crazy to think he had an older brother out there in the world.

As he walked down the stairs he mercifully did not run into anyone, he could hear voices and knew they were around but he managed to avoid them. He walked to the door leading to the backyard, he could see Kakashi standing outside talking on the phone. Iruka opened the door and walked up behind him. 

“I need this done quickly, it’s…an emergency.” he heard Kakashi muttering into the phone. 

“You know I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t.”

“What do you want?”

“Fine.” 

Iruka paused wondering if he should interrupt. Kakashi seemed angry and he doubted that Iruka was the face he wanted to see in that moment. He started to turn and go back when he heard Kakashi suck in a breath. 

“Iruka?”

He turned back to him, Kakashi’s expression was blank. Iruka almost wasn’t sure if he actually spoke or if he had imagined it. 

“Hey,”

“How are you doing?” Kakashi asked, expression still blank. 

“I’m better now. Look Kakashi, I want - need - to apologize to you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do. I shouldn’t have yelled at you even though I was angry, you didn’t deserve that.”

“It’s okay, I get it.”

“You can get it, but it still doesn’t make it okay. I won’t yell at you again.”

“Ever?” 

Iruka raised his eyebrow. “Yeah, ever.”

Kakashi started walking toward him. “Hm. That’s too bad.” He stopped in front of him. “I rather liked hearing you yell my name last night.”

Iruka knew his face was burning. “Oh my —Ugh, you did not just say that.” He quickly covered his face with his hands. 

He could hear Kakashi’s quiet laughter as the man reached out and took his hands away from his face. “Look, I know you didn’t mean to yell at me. You were overwhelmed and that’s understandable. Honestly, I wouldn’t have been shocked if you took a swing at me.”

“I wouldn’t hit you,” Iruka sputtered earnestly.

“I know you wouldn’t,” Kakashi said as he ran his hand down Iruka’s cheek. 

“I heard I made you angry and you yelled at people.” He said as he stared into Kakashi’s eyes, enjoying the feeling of the man caressing his cheek. 

“Eh, maybe I was a little upset. But, not at you. I was mad about the situation and I felt like you were pushing me away and I wanted to help you but I couldn’t. I didn’t know how.”

“That’s my fault, I shouldn’t have pushed you away.”

“Iruka, it’s not your fault at all. You needed your space. You don’t have to apologize for needing your space or doing what you need to do in order to self-regulate.”

Iruka sighed, “Fine. Who were you talking to?”

“One of my dad’s friends. I’m trying to get all the information I can on Same, and I want it fast. He can have it for me within the hour.”

“Wow. That doesn’t seem cheap.”

Kakashi scowled, “I now owe him a favor, but that’s nothing for you to worry about.”

“A favor? Is this like a pick my kid up for school type of favor?”

The man chuckled so Iruka considered it a success even though he was concerned about the tense expression on Kakashi’s face. 

“Not quite. Danzo’s favors can be a little more…unpredictable than most. But, like I said, don’t worry about it. What are you doing today?”

“I need to get ready for the banquet tomorrow actually.”

“Hm. Iruka, maybe you should consider not going to this banquet.”

Iruka was already shaking his head. “Nope, you’re not going to talk me out of the banquet it is a mandatory event for everyone running. I can’t not attend.”

Kakashi sighed, “Okay. I’ll go with you.”

“You’ll go with me? I thought that was obvious, you’re always at the venue anyway.”

“I am. But, this time I will be right next to you. I’m not letting you out of my sight. If I were a betting man I would pay money that your attacker will strike tomorrow.” 

Iruka wasn’t sure how to feel about that, but he was glad to have the protection of Kakashi. 

“How will we explain you?”

“I could be your plus one.” 

“Uh..maybe,” Iruka said, and to his surprise, he saw a flicker of something akin to hurt in the man’s eyes. But, it disappeared just as quickly.

“Well, no one will bat an eye at you having security surrounding you after recent events.”

Right. That made sense. “What are you doing today?” He wanted to get the subject off the banquet if he could. Especially if it kept that expression out of Kakashi’s eyes.

“I’m going to go through the guest list of the banquet and make sure everyone is approved. Then I’m going to study the blueprints of the venue and —.”

“I get it,” Iruka laughed, “You’re going to make that venue the safest place in all of Konoha.”

“If that’s what it takes to ensure no harms come to you and maybe even catch the bastard behind this, then yes.”

“Hm, you say the sweetest things to me Kakashi,” Iruka said, voice full of sarcasm. Kakashi’s exasperated expression was well worth the sarcasm. 

The two of them headed inside, Kakashi gave him a chaste kiss on his lips before they went their separate ways

____________

The next morning Iruka woke up to the sound of banging on the door. “Please be decent! I need to come in, we have a lot to do today.”

The warm weight of Kakashi’s arm around him disappeared. He looked over to see the man sitting up with a yawn, the sunlight glinting off his silver hair. He looked beautiful. Kakashi turned to look at him with a smile on his face. Iruka had to remember to breathe. 

“Mornin’ senator.”

“Morning.”

“You should probably let her in before she breaks down the door.”

It was then that he noticed Anko was still banging on the door. He groaned. 

“Your work never ends, huh?”

“You say that like yours does.” 

“Hm. I have more free time than you. I’ll go so you all can get to work. We’re leaving at 4pm to go to the banquet but pack your things. We move on to the next safe house after this banquet.”

He sighed, “Just as I was getting used to this safe house.”

Kakashi leaned over to stroke his cheek in the way that was slowly becoming familiar. “The next one will be the last. After all, election day is in a few days.”

“I know.” Iruka was tense and he was sure Kakashi could sense it. Judging by the way he reached out to him. Iruka easily went into the man’s arms. 

“Anko? Can you give us five minutes then he’s all yours? Promise.”

“Five minutes. No more, Hatake.”

With his head pressed to Kakashi’s chest, he could feel the chuckle that erupted from the man. 

“Is that your last name?”

“Yes, did I never tell you that?”

Iruka sighed. “There’s so much I don’t know about you.”

“There’s also so much you do know. I told you don’t be afraid to ask for anything.”

“I want to know everything,” he whispered into Kakashi’s chest positive the man couldn’t hear him.

“What’s that?”

“I want to know everything.”

“I want you to know everything, don’t worry we have time. Soon there will be nothing about me you don’t know. Now, do you want to talk about what’s really bothering you?”

“No.” 

He could feel Kakashi tightening his arms around him and he could feel the man’s head on top of his. 

“Okay, we can sit like this for the next few minutes then.”

Iruka was incredible comfortable and he enjoyed just being in Kakashi’s presence. He squeezed the man tighter, loving the feeling of protection. The feeling of safety encouraged him to speak up. 

“What if I lose?”

“The election?”

He was afraid to speak, so he nodded. 

“Then you lose and you mourn. And then you get back up and figure out what you’re going to do next.”

Iruka said nothing as he let that sink in, it reminded him of something Tsunade would say. 

Kakashi spoke again, “I think you should find some consolation in the fact that you gave it your all. I mean I don’t think I’ve seen anyone work as hard as you do.” He hesitated, “I’m sorry that was probably shit to say. I’m not good with words…but I am here for you. Win or lose.”

“It’s okay,” Iruka laughed as he pulled his face away from the man’s chest. “I get the message, and I am proud of all the work I put in. I’m just not sure what to do if this doesn’t work out.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that now, that can be a situation for future Iruka to handle if need be.”

“Future Iruka, huh?”

“Yes, let him deal with some of these worries so present Iruka can relax.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Iruka smirked as he started to detract himself from Kakashi. He instantly missed the warmth the man provided. “I’m surprised Anko hasn’t returned.”

“Shh. Don’t speak her up. Maybe she’s giving us more time.” A mischievous expression appeared on Kakashi’s face, “I can think of some ways we can pass the time until she comes.”

Iruka was suddenly very much aware of the fact that neither of them was fully dressed. He started to head toward the man when Anko knocked on the door again.

“Not happening! Your five minutes are up! I’m coming inside in ten seconds!”

“You don’t think she was listening do you?”

“I’m not sure, she’s your best friend.”

Iruka didn’t have to think about it for long, “She was definitely listening.” They both laughed as they tried to find some clothes. 

Anko, true to her word opened the door. “Iruka, we have so much to cover before tonight. Let’s go! You can flirt with your boyfriend another time.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Iruka said as he suddenly became interested in his socks. 

“I’m not?” Kakashi asked with a smirk, but his eyes were wary. 

Crap. Were they together like that? I mean they both have said they were in this for the long haul but they hadn’t discussed titles. Of course, he wanted Kakashi to be his boyfriend. He stood up as Kakashi was turning to pick up the last of his things, but Iruka could see the hurt in his eyes. Did he think Iruka was rejecting him? 

He stood up and was barely able to grab Kakashi’s arm as he headed out the door. “Wait, Kakashi.”

“Don’t worry about it senator, I can get why you’d want to keep this secret.”

Oh, that’s what he thought. “Kakashi, no I don’t want to keep you a secret at all.”

“Really? Is that why you didn’t want me to attend the banquet as your plus one? I get it Iruka, you don’t want me to ruin your image. I’m not mad, don’t worry.”

“Kakashi would you just listen to me?” He grabbed the man’s jacket. “It’s not like that.”

Kakashi wrapped his hands around his and pulled them off of him, “It’s fine Iruka, now go we both have a lot to do to get ready for tonight.” 

Iruka watched his back as he walked down the hall. What the hell just happened? He walked back into the room with Anko. He tried to replay everything over in his mind. Did Kakashi really think he was afraid of people finding out about him? Hell, he would tell anyone. He just wasn’t sure about the protocol of adding someone last minute. He knew he needed to find him if he could just explain. 

“Hello, earth to Iruka.”

He looked up to see Anko waiving her clipboard at him. 

“Sorry, I was —.”

“Distracted, I know. Look, Iruka I’m sorry but friend Anko can’t come to the phone right now. If she could, she would say that you’re both idiots and you’ll be spending the entire evening with him and can talk about it then. But, she’s not available so instead, you have campaign manager Anko who has made an itinerary she needs to go over with you today. Right now to be exact.”

Iruka gave her a small smile, “You’re right I’m sorry.” He shook his head he needed to get it together, his life couldn’t fully revolve around Kakashi. Plus, Anko was right, he would see the man soon. 

Iruka went through the itinerary with Anko, it was mostly him meeting with everyone on his team and learning the most updated poll information, and going over who would be in attendance and who he should speak with and who to avoid. It felt nice to stretch his work muscles again, this would be the first time he was going to be with a large group of people. He was anxious but excited. That excitement carried him throughout the day. 

The banquet began at 5pm, so around 3pm he started to get ready. He was wearing a black fitted tuxedo. On his chest was a pin of Konoha. He stared at his hair in the mirror as he tried to think of what to do with it. He wanted to leave it down but could hear Sakura yelling at him for the unprofessional surfer boy look. In the end, he just put it in a low ponytail. He took one last look in the mirror and felt satisfied with his look. 

Grabbing his phone and suitcase since Kakashi made it clear they would not be returning here, he headed down the stairs. He could hear muted conversations at the foot of the stairs. As he took the final step down, he could see Anko dressed in a simple black dress holding her tablet and phone. Her expression was serious, but she smiled when she saw him and let out a wolf whistle. 

Iruka ducked his head, hiding from the attention. It seemed like friend Anko was back, at least for the moment. Beside her was Gai and Yamato both dressed in suits, and beside them was Kakashi. 

He looked breathtaking.

He was in a tux similar to Iruka’s except his button-up shirt was black instead of Iruka’s customary white. His bow tie was untied and was resting against his chest. His shirt wasn’t fully buttoned, making him look relaxed. He was dashing, and Iruka had to force himself to breathe. This couldn’t have been healthy for one to constantly remind themselves to breathe around someone.

He could stare at him all day. How could this man ever think he didn’t want him? Surely, it was the other way around. Surely, this god-like man didn’t seriously want him. 

“You look incredible.” He heard someone say, but his eyes were on Kakashi. The man’s face suddenly tinged red, but he gave Iruka a smile. It was small, but it was real. Kakashi started to walk closer to him. He took his hand a gave it a squeeze when Kakashi was right in front of him he stopped. 

“You look incredible too.”

“Too?” It dawned on him, “Ugh, did I say that out loud?”

Kakashi’s smile was dazzling. “You did. It’s okay, I didn’t mind it much.”

“Kakashi, I’m not ashamed of you and I don’t want to keep you —us— a secret. I will make a post about us tomorrow if you want.”

Kakashi didn’t say anything, instead he just stroked Iruka’s cheek. “C’mon we should head out.”

Not really sure how to respond to that he just nodded and soon Anko was by his side and they were all heading to the car. The rest of his team was going to head with Asuma to the next safe house. So the house was quiet when they left. 

To his surprise, Kakashi didn’t drive. Yamato was driving one car and Gai drover another. Kakashi, instead, sat in the backseat with him and Anko. Not that Iruka was complaining, Kakashi hadn’t let go of his hand since they got in the car. Even though Anko was talking his ear off about all the things he needed to remember, a part he usually hated, he was content. 

Before the left the car, Kakashi stopped him. “I meant to give you this earlier, I hope you like them.”

Iruka stared at the black box. It looked like a ring box, but he said to them. He slowly took the box and opened it. Inside were cufflinks. They were his initials. “Wow. I love them.”

Kakashi smiled, “I’m glad.” 

He helped Iruka put them on, “You really do look lovely senator,” Kakashi whispered to him as he tried to suppress the shiver. 

“Thanks.” 

When they arrived to the banquet, Iruka was slightly anxious but Anko brought him a glass of champagne to relax him. 

“Okay, this is for you. It’s the only one you get before we leave. Finish it and then we’re going to start making the rounds. I think we arrived before Mizuki so let’s take advantage of this.”

Iruka nodded, Kakashi had let go of his hand since they entered but has been glued to Iruka’s side the entire event. 

They went from person to person and before long it was as if Iruka never left this world. A lot of people asked about the attacks, but he had a Kakashi and Anko approved response for that. Most of the people he met wanted to talk politics, but some were content just to keep the conversation frivolous. 

He went to get water during a break with Kakashi on his heels. “Having fun?” 

Kakashi snorted, “Watching you is fun, but being around pretentious people is not. How do you do it?”

Iruka shrugged, “I don’t know. It’s the game, and I’ve just gotten used to playing it. I don’t love it, but it's a necessary evil.”

“Hm.”

Before he could say anything else, a silver-haired man approached him. 

“Iruka, how splendid to see you. I was so worried about you. But, I figured since you didn’t stop campaigning it couldn’t have been that traumatic.”

Holding back the eye roll, he pasted on the fakest smile he could muster. “Mizuki, how good to see you as well.”

The man in front of him was rude and egotistical, and Iruka still couldn’t believe he had slept with him before. Granted, it was a while ago and was a one-time occurrence that happened when they were both drunk. Both agreed to take the secret to the grave. It still disgusted him to look at the man though. What a cruel twist of fate that the two of them were running for senator at the same time. 

“Well, I’m doing well of course. No one is trying to kill me so there's that.”

Iruka could feel Kakashi tense behind him, he reached out to grab the man’s arm in an attempt to keep him calm. 

“Always a pleasure talking to you, Mizuki. If you’ll excuse me.” He made a move to leave but Mizuki’s eyes had already started to take in Kakashi.

“Who is this?”Mizuki purred. 

“This is my boyfriend,” Iruka said staring Mizuki down. 

Mizuki laughed. “That’s funny! Somehow I doubt that, tell me Iruka did you bring an escort to this event? That must explain why he’s not talking, I’m sure there’s not much in his head. Just a pretty face.”

Iruka had to ball his fists not to punch this man, he knew he was only trying to push his buttons. But he couldn’t make a scene here. Not this close to the election, and he knew the man was hoping he would make a mistake. He was counting one it. 

“Excuse us.” Iruka grabbed Kakashi’s hand and pulled him out of there. They were in the hallway, but there were still so many people. Too many people. Iruka could only see red, he wanted to punch something but knew he couldn’t make a scene. 

Finally, he saw the doors leading outside, heading that way he practically ran out without pausing to see if anyone was watching his hasty retreat. 

Outside, the cool night air calmed him down. His anger at Mizuki was fading, but his anger with himself was still growing. That man could get under his skin like none other.

“I’m sorry about him. He’s a dick, always has been.”

“Why are you apologizing for his behavior? It’s not your fault.” Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair, roughing it up some.

“It’s not but…still.” 

“That’s the infamous Mizuki. I hope you wipe his ass.”

Iruka laughed, the last traces of anger fading. “Me too. Okay, c’mon we can’t be out here for long, or else Anko will start to worry.”

He stood up and reached out his hand for Kakashi to take. “Okay, boyfriend,” Kakashi said with a grin. 

Smiling fondly at the man he headed back inside. He continued to make the rounds and managed to speak with Governor Sarutobi. The man was a mentor of his, and though he tried to stay impartial he couldn’t help it.

“Iruka, I’m glad to see you're well. I tried to send you flowers but then I’d heard you weren’t staying at any of your usual hotel stops.”

Iruka embraced the man, “Yeah, we had to completely change my schedule for safety.”

“Not that it stopped your campaign, I see. Well, please let me know if there is anything I can do. How is Naruto?”

“Naruto is great, he actually has joined me for the last leg of the tour. Its been nice having him around. Oh, and Governer? I want you to meet someone special.” He grabbed Kakashi’s hand and pulled him closer to him, “This is Kakashi, my boyfriend.”

“Ah, nice to meet you Kakashi. It’s good to know Iruka has someone during this time.”

“Nice to meet you as well,” Kakashi shook the man’s outstretched hand, “Iruka has been good for me too.”

“That’s good to hear. Now pardon my bluntness, but you look so familiar to me. What do you do?”

“I work in private security.”

“Hm. Are you by any chance related to Sakumo Hatake?”

Iruka watched the shift happen in Kakashi. He straightened his shoulders, and his face appeared more closed off. 

“My father,” Kakashi responded, voice tense.

To his surprise, the governor’s eyes widened. “You’re Hatake’s boy? Wow. Now isn’t that a pleasant surprise. I used to work with your father, back during my military days. It’s good to see you’re in a similar line of work. I followed you for a while before you all but disappeared.” The governor tilted his head as if he was expecting Kakashi to speak. 

When it was apparent Kakashi was not going to say anything he continued, “Nonetheless, if you’re ever interested in a change of career let me know. I could definitely use someone with your expertise.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I’m content where I am for now.”

“Hm. Well, if you change your mind Iruka knows how to get in contact with me.” The governor gave Kakashi one last look before turning to Iruka, “Let’s talk again before you leave, I have to get ready for my speech.” He grasped Iruka’s shoulder as he headed off.

Turning to Kakashi, “What was that about? That was weird, he’s never been that…intense before.”

“It’s because of me, or my dad rather.”

“Who the hell was your dad? Didn’t you just say he was a war general?”

“And he was…among other things. Look, I’ll tell you everything when we get home but not now. Let’s just say some people loved my dad and others didn’t but whether you loved him or not, no one could deny his usefulness.”

Iruka nodded, he had more questions of course but Kakashi was right. Now wasn’t the time. Someone went up to the podium to begin introducing the governor. Anko slid up on the other side of him with a smile. “This has been so successful, we’ll debrief it all tonight.”

“Sounds good to me,” he said with a smile. She was right, this night had seemed like a success for the most part. Mizuki’s behavior excluded. 

Iruka was watching as the woman introducing the governor said her last piece. Everyone clapped as she started to leave, anticipating the governor. 

Then everything went dark. 

He could hear someone scream. 

A loud noise. A gunshot?

The alarm started. 

He felt someone grab his waist. 

He could smell Kakashi’s cologne.

“I’ve got you, senator.”

“Anko.” He managed to say, he could barely hear anything. 

People were bumping into him and Kakashi’s hand moved from his waist to his hand. “Don’t let me go.” He could barely hear Kakashi’s plea.

And then his world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Okay, so the next chapter is almost complete. I'm going to say it'll be updated Sunday but hope for Saturday.
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for the comments/kudos I love hearing what you all have to say about the story. 
> 
> MR :)


	8. The Truth

Iruka woke up with a headache, he was groggy and in a dark cold room. It smelled of must and oil. He could barely tell if his eyes were open or closed. There appeared to be no difference when he blinked. He tried to take in what surroundings he could, he could tell he was sitting down in a chair. His hands were tied behind his back. He couldn’t move them at all. If he listened closely, he could hear water dripping but he couldn’t make out any other sounds.

“Kakashi?” He croaked out. The man had to be here, Iruka hadn’t let go of his hand.

“Kakashi!” He tried again, louder this time.

“He can’t hear you, he’s not here for one. Who is that by the way?”

Iruka stiffened, the voice was in front of him, but he still was enveloped in darkness.

“Who are you?” He asked the voice.

The person laughed, and then suddenly Iruka was thrust into the light. He squinted as his eyes adjusted, the bright light was almost painful after the complete darkness. When his eyes settled, he was staring up at the man.

“C’mon little brother, I’m hurt. Surely you see the family resemblance.”

Iruka looked up and into the man’s face. Maybe he could have denied the resemblance if the man hadn’t called him brother. The man had Iruka’s dark skin. His hair was cut short, but his eyes. Looking into his eyes was like looking into a mirror.

“You’re Same?”

“I am, little brother. I see you’ve figured that out. Tell me, what else have you figured out?”

“I’ve figured out you’re fucking insane. You could have killed her!” Iruka was yelling at this point, face flushed with anger.

“Her? Oh, you mean Sakura. I take it she survived then? Hm. Pity.”

“Fuck you,” Iruka spat.

“Fuck me? No, fuck you. You single-handedly ruined my life so excuse me for not giving a damn about returning the favor.”

“I don’t even know you. I didn’t know you existed.”

“Yeah, but I knew you did. I used to be excited about you but that was before.”

Iruka didn’t want to do this, he was angry. He wanted to kill this man, there was no way they were really related. Two people couldn’t be this different. It seemed like this man didn’t have a caring bone in his body. He needed a plan, but first, he needed time to think. Plus, as stupid as it was he was still holding out hope that Kakashi would fine him. Not that he had any way of knowing where he was. He tried not to think about Kakashi…or Naruto. It was too painful.

“Before?” He asked the man, trying to keep him talking.

“What no one ever told you?” Same sneered.

“Told me what?”

“You’re a murderer.”

“Why do you keep saying that? I think you have the wrong person.”

“No. I don’t. I was there. I saw it all. I had a front-row seat to you killing both of our parents.”

* * *

Kakashi jumped up with a start, he could feel the pain in his back from being slammed to the floor but he ignored it. There was chaos all around him, he was outside. EMT’s and security were all out triaging and interviewing people in order to piece together what happened. His team was nowhere to be found.

He thought back to the last thing he remembered. He had gotten Iruka outside and was calling for Gai, the man was parked at the entrance, and Yamato was parked at the back ensuring they had an exit no matter which direction they headed.

But, when they got outside he could see the car and then felt the thud on his head as someone attacked him from behind. He went down to his knees but didn’t pass out. He could feel Iruka’s hand go slack in his. One glance at the man told him Iruka had passed out. Anticipating the person to strike him again, he ducked and barely missed being struck.

Jumping to his feet, he saw two men. He knew he could usually easily take them on but his head was disoriented, he could already feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. He took out his knife and threw it at the man slightly to his left. His swiftness was used to his advantage, the man didn’t see it coming and yelped in pain as the knife struck his leg.

The other man tried to punch him, and Kakashi easily dodged it. He drop-kicked the other man. He was getting dizzy. He couldn’t keep this up for long. He needed to be smart, he could see Gai running toward him.

“Get Iruka!” he yelled at the man.

In horror, he watched as Gai started convulsing. Kakashi could see the stun gun, in the man’s hand. A van drove up and three more men came out of the car. Kakashi knew he was running out of time. He ran over to Iruka and attempted to lift the man.

“It’s useless, just let us take him.” Someone said to him.

“Fuck you.”

Kakashi felt something hit his head again and that was the last thing he remembered.

He stood up and saw ambulances all around him. Someone was speaking to him, trying to see if he was okay. He looked for Gai and found the man still on the floor being looked at by someone. He was trying to convince them he was fine.

When he saw Kakashi, he stood up ignoring the EMT’s pleas for him to stop moving.

“Where do we need to go?

“Home. Where is Yamato?”

“I don’t know, I think he’s laying low.”

“We need to find him because we need to go now. They have Iruka.”

Gai closed his eyes and took a breath. “Damnit.”

Kakashi took out his phone and dialed Yamato. “Where are you?”

“I’m five minutes away, I couldn’t get you all out in time—”

“It’s fine, Yamato. Just get here now."

Kakashi is silent the entire car ride. He can feel Gai and Yamato’s questioning looks. They want to know what to do next. They’re expecting him to step up and do his job.

But, he can’t. Not yet.

Right now, he needs to figure out a way to get himself under control.

They took Iruka, and he still doesn’t know who _they_ are. Professionals for sure. But, were they connected to Same?

When he finally got information back from Danzo, it wasn’t much. He learned they were definitely brothers. The man had some military training but was dishonorably discharged for insubordination. After that, he worked different odd jobs to keep up. He was unstable, he didn’t have a family or many friends.

Kakashi learned that he was also in foster care too. Their mother died in childbirth with Iruka and then their father put them both in the system. The man was alive, but he had another family and clearly didn’t seem interested in his first family after the death of his wife.

He had no idea how this man would have been able to hire or even find professionals. He stared out the window, grateful he wasn’t driving but also angered. They needed to hurry, they needed to find Iruka. He could be —

“…Kakashi?” He could hear the hesitance in Yamato’s voice as he called his name.

Mustering all the calm he could, “Yes?”

“I’ve called Asuma and he’s called in back up. Right now Asuma is trying to find him and he called in a backup team for the search and rescue.”

“We don’t need to find him.”

Yamato’s expression showed his confusion.

“I placed a tracker on his cufflinks. We just need to gather supplies and then we can go.”

Yamato chuckled, “Of course you did. I’ll let Asuma know.”

The rest of the car was silent as they went back to the safe. Kakashi’s mind on the other hand was going a hundred miles a minute. How could he have let this happen? He lowered his guard, he let himself get caught up in the party. In Iruka. Scrunching his eyes shut he tried to breathe. He couldn’t think about the man, no, right now he needed to focus as if the man was just a regular client.

Not as if he were someone Kakashi cared about.

Not as if he were someone Kakashi wanted to spend his life with.

No. For now, this man was just another client. If he could just think like that then maybe, just maybe, he could do this.

When they arrived at the safe house he headed straight to the basement where they kept the weapons. He wasn’t surprised to see Asuma. The man glanced up at him and he wasn’t sure what expression was on his face but Asuma’s eyes softened briefly before he started talking.

“The back up is twenty minutes out. Everyone is upstairs, they’re aware of the situation.”

He closed his eyes, “Where is he?”

“Not far, he’s maybe an hour drive from here.”

Kakashi nodded, he went to grab his weapons, the familiar repetition of it all was soothing. He knew how to check his weapons, and gather his ammo. If he could just focus on this it would be okay.

“Kakashi?”

“Hm?” He didn’t turn, instead, he started to get changed out of his suit into something more suitable.

“We’re going to get him back, you know.”

He stopped what he was doing and turned to Asuma, surprised to find the man had moved next to him. “I know.”

“Good, now act like it. You’re the captain of this group and I need you to stop moping in the corner and take charge.”

He flinched as if he’d been slapped. That wasn’t what he’d expected, but it was he needed. He nodded, Asuma was right. He had a job to do and Iruka needed him to do it. He just hoped Iruka was okay. The warehouse he was being held out has been abandoned for years, but they were all going in blind. For all the knew it could be a trap, but he needed to try. It was all they had to go on. He tried not to think about how the man could have found the tracking device and was planning a trap for them.

The two of them headed upstairs to see Yamato and Gai speaking with the new group. He saw everyone had their gear and weapons on. They were ready to go.

Kakashi quickly gave them directions to where Iruka was captured and told them the plan, they would cover the exits and storm the place. It wasn’t how he liked to work, he would’ve preferred more information but this was not the first time he went in blind.

They all started to walk toward their cars, they would take two. Asuma was driving his team and Ino, the captain of the backup team, was driving the other car. The plan was a simple extraction, they were to find Iruka, get him to safety, and then capture his abductor. He just hoped they weren’t too late. They’d wasted enough time as is.

“Kakashi, wait!”

He turned to see a mop of blonde hair flying toward him. Sasuke wasn’t far behind him, a hard expression on his face.

“Naruto? What is it?”

“Take me with you.”

“Naruto, no.”

“Why not?! He’s my brother.”

He sighed, he did not have time to deal with this right now.

“Naruto, you would just be in the way. I promise I will get your brother back, but I can’t let you go with us.”

“But…I need to be there with him —”

“Naruto! No buts.” Kakashi cut him off, “Look, I love him too and I can’t do this with you. Okay? We’ve already lost so much time…”

Kakashi trailed off and took a deep breath to calm himself.

“Okay,” Naruto said suddenly.

“Okay?” Surely, he wasn’t giving up this easily? Not that Kakashi was complaining.

“Yeah, okay. I only wanted to go because I wanted someone that would do anything it takes to bring him back to be a part of this mission, and I think you will.”

“I promise you, I will do everything in my power to bring your brother back.” He stared into the boy's bright blue eyes, pleading with him to understand.

“I believe you.”

Kakashi nodded, “Good. I have to go, but stay inside don’t open the door for anyone. You all should be safe. No one knows about any of these houses so there should be no problem.”

“How do you know no one knows about these? The person could have had someone follow you back here.” Sasuke asked him.

Kakashi had started walking but he turned back around with a wink, “I know no one knows about these homes because I built them.”

With that, he headed to the car so they could leave.

* * *

The car ride was mostly silent, they tested their comms and split themselves up into teams. Kakashi stared out the window, grateful he wasn’t driving. It had been almost seven hours since he had last seen Iruka. Who knew what could have happened in that time. If the man was even…

No.

He couldn’t go there. Of course, Iruka was alive.

There was so much he wished he had said to the man. There was so much he wanted to do _with_ him… _to_ him. Kakashi remembered when he got the call from Sasuke, he had been home maybe two days of his three-week vacation. His team had just finished their last client and it was some diplomat’s kid. There was nothing difficult about the job, they just needed to watch over the kid while the family was in enemy territory.

When he returned home, he wanted nothing but to crawl up with his dogs and not leave his bed for maybe a week. He almost wanted to turn down Sasuke, but he was a family friend and Sasuke never asked for favors. When everything was sent over to him, he started to skim the files.

The first time he saw Iruka was on the files that were sent over. He would be an idiot to deny he found the man attractive, not to mention once he gathered his team he listened to Gai go on and on about him. On top of being a pretty face, the man was smart too. But, he ignored all of that. What was the point? This man most likely didn’t want him. It would’ve been like all of his other relationships, people just seemed to lose interest him after a while. They found him interesting at first and then the more he opened himself up to them they all fled in horror. He had demons and few people could handle them.

So, when he met Iruka he tried to keep his distance. He succeeded, for maybe all about ten minutes. There was just something about the man that drew him to him and he wanted to know everything. Despite knowing it was irrational, he felt like Iruka may have had his demons too, and maybe, just maybe, he had found someone that wouldn’t run.

But, he had lost him.

He had let the man get abducted by someone that meant to kill him. Iruka may not have realized it but he saved him. He was in a dark place before this mission, and Iruka had given him something he hadn’t had in a really long time —hope.

Finally, the car stopped. They parked some distance away so as to not draw attention. Not that there was anything around them for miles. This place was deserted and it backed into a forest. If Kakashi were going to kill someone and get rid of the body, this would be the place to do it.

Speaking into the comm so everyone could hear him, “Alright, guys it’s showtime. Remember the mission —we go in extract the client and get out. My team will take care of the enemy, Ino your team will focus on the extraction.”

“Roger that, we’re ready for the signal” Ino’s clear voice spoke in his ear.

His team was going to go in first and then call for backup. Taking a deep breath, he started to walk toward the warehouse holding his gun tight.

_Please be here, senator._

* * *

He still wasn’t sure he would be able to process this information. Even now, it had been a while and he still didn’t know what to think. The man—his brother—had told him his story. Iruka’s heart hurt as he listened to the man talk about his life in graphic detail. It was..disturbing, heartbreaking, and he could only feel pain for the man in front of him.

They sat in silence once the man finished his tail. Iruka didn’t know what to say, on one hand, he was still scared out of his mind. The man was erratic and dangerous, but also he was just a heartbroken young boy that grew up in worse circumstances than Iruka. But, what made it worse for the man was before Iruka was born, he knew love. Even if it was only for a short while. Yet, it was all snatched from him and it was Iruka’s fault. 

“Same, I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want your fucking apology.”

“What do you want?”

“I want you dead.”

“Killing me won’t solve your problems, it won’t bring them back.”

“No, it won’t. But, it’ll make me feel better to know the person that killed them is gone. I’ll never forget the flat line of my mother dying mere minutes after having you. And my father, drinking every night before he eventually gave us both up. And then…”

The man quieted off after that. He had already told Iruka about the horrors he had encountered from foster home to foster home. As much as he didn’t want to empathize with the man in front of him, he couldn’t deny the fact that if he had been through what his brother had he wasn’t sure if he would be any different.

“It doesn’t matter anyway. It’s time for you to die.”

Iruka swallowed as his brain raced to try to think of reasons to delay what he was slowly starting to believe as the inevitable. “Wait, Same! Please..I know we can’t change the past, but we can work together and change the future. We could start over and be like real brothers.”

His voice started to pick up as the man walked near him, Iruka wasn’t sure when but he pulled out a gun.

“You know, I expected you to beg for your life but I didn’t expect that. Hm. Well, it’s too late.”

Iruka watched as the man raised the gun toward his chest.

“Wait, Same. Please.”

Same released the safety with a click that went straight to Iruka’s stomach.

“I’m sorry.”

Same hesitated briefly before shaking his head. “Goodbye, brother.”

Iruka closed his eyes.

The sounds of a gunshot filled his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end!! 
> 
> This chapter was kind of hard to write but I wanted a little bit of Kakashi's POV during this. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> The next post should be up Wednesday and I'm really going to try and stick with that (or earlier?) because I feel awful for the cliffhanger. 
> 
> MR


	9. The Election

The first thing Iruka heard when he woke up was the sound of recorded laughter, reminiscent of an old tv sitcom. Fluttering his eyes open, he tried to gather his bearings. The tv was on and he was in a bare room, beside the tv was a whiteboard with a name on it — Dr. Rolf.

 _Ah, so he was in the hospital._ As soon as he realized it he started to freak out, he didn’t feel any pain. He didn’t feel much of anything if he were being honest. He lifted his hand and was immediately stopped by the IV.

“Ruka?”

He turned to the voice and almost cried in relief.

“Naruto!”

His brother was in his arms in an instant, and he hissed at the sudden pressure in his arm. Naruto quickly jumped off him.

“I’m sorry. You were shot.”

“Yeah, I can feel that now. What happened?”

“I don’t know much, but I know the man…Same, he shot you.”

Iruka flinched at hearing the name. “Hm. Is he alive?”

Naruto hesitated. “No.”

Iruka nodded, he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. On one hand, his brother was unstable but, he was also troubled. Same had lost both parents because of Iruka. Naruto seemed to sense his discomfort because he quickly changed the subject.

“Everyone has come to visit you! Even Sakura was able to come.”

“Wait, how long was I out?”

“Not long! Uhm…” Naruto scratched the back of his head in an obvious nervous gesture.

He narrowed his eyes. “Naruto, what aren’t you telling me?”

“Well, I don’t know what happened. But, Iruka you were in shock. You were a mess, you were thrashing and screaming and no one was sure what to do. The doctors gave you something and it mellowed you out. But…Ruka each time you woke up it was as if you were waking up from a nightmare but you didn’t know you were awake.”

“I don’t remember any of this.”

“Mhm, the doctor said you might not. I don’t think you were able to tell the difference between reality and dreams.”

“Oh. I’m sorry, I can’t imagine what I put you through.”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Ruka, only you would apologize for nothing. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

He watched as his brother yawned, “You should get some sleep. I bet you haven’t slept much with all of this.”

“I haven’t,” he answered honestly, “but Kakashi is the one I’d really be worried about. He hasn’t left your side since they brought you back.”

 _Kakashi._ Iruka’s heart sped up at the thought of the man staying by his side, holding his hand.

“Where is he?”

“I sent him home to at least shower. As I said, it’s only been a few days but I’m worried about him. He…he really cares you for Ruka.”

Iruka gave his brother a small smile.

“Can I get you anything? You must be starving.”

“Eh, just water for now. What time is it?”

“It’s almost 6, visitor hours will be over soon. Kakashi usually stays the night, since he’s technically your security he gets to be here at all hours. He should be back soon.”

“Hm.”

Naruto squeezed his hand, “I really am glad you’re awake. I’ll tell everyone.”

“Thanks,” he squeezed him back. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” He watched as Naruto walked out of the room.

Taking a deep breath he leaned back against the pillow and closed his eyes. His thoughts were everywhere after the conversation with Naruto. The last thing he could remember was Kakashi’s team coming in, the gunshots, and blood. Kakashi’s face was the last thing he remembered seeing before he lost consciousness.

He couldn’t remember being in shock, but he assumed that had to be normal. At this point, he just needed to speak with a doctor to see what this all meant. _The election!_ He needed to find his phone to see what was happening with the election, and what he needed to do next. Naruto had said he’s been in here for only a few days. Election Day was soon and there was still so much to do.

Leaning up he tried to search for his phone but did not find it anywhere near him. Using his uninjured arm he reached out hoping to grasp the familiar device.

“Iruka.”

The sound of his name caused him to jump slightly, and he knocked down whatever was on the table. The crashing sound of the items was the only noise in the room as he took in the man in front of him. Warm brown eyes met tired ones.

Kakashi looked haggard, he could only imagine what the man looked like before Naruto sent him to go home and shower.

“Kakashi.”

“You’re awake…I mean this is real. Not a dream?”

Iruka gave him a small smile, “No dream. Not this time.”

It was as if time slowed down as Kakashi ran to pull him into a hug. Wincing at the harsh pain, he wrapped his arms around the man. Kakashi was holding him to his chest and running his hands over his hair, he was whispering something but Iruka couldn’t make out what he was saying.

“I’m okay,” he just kept saying to the man.

Suddenly, Kakashi separated from him so he could stare up at the man. “Iruka,” he bit his lip and ducked his head, “I’m so sorry.”

“What? Why? You saved me.” Iruka furrowed his eyebrow as he took in the pain in the man’s face.

“I should have been better, I should have prepared more. I just _knew_ he would’ve attacked and I should’ve done more.”

Iruka didn’t want the man to feel guilty, not when so much of it was out of his control. “Kakashi, no you did everything you could. Besides, you found me.”

“Did I though? I could’ve called in a larger team, but I didn’t think he would have help.”

“He did?” This surprised him, no one was in there but him and Same. Or so he thought.

Kakashi nodded, “Your brother was former military. He recruited some of his old buddies to help.”

“Oh. Were they there at the place I was taken, I mean.”

“No. But, don’t worry about them. They’ve been taken care of already.”

“Take care of?” He asked but he wasn’t sure if he wanted the elaboration. Kakashi’s eyes were hard and the man clearly had no intentions to speak.

It was then that Naruto returned and took in the scene before him. “Hey, you’re back.”

He walked into the room carrying two bottles of water. “I’ll just leave these for you two, Sasuke is outside to pick me up.” Turning to Iruka he spoke again, “If anything happens please call me. I’ll be back tomorrow morning okay?”

“Okay,” he smiled into his brother's neck as he gave him another hug.

“Take care of my big brother, he’s precious cargo,” Naruto told Kakashi as he was heading to the doorway.

“I will. I promise.”

Naruto smiled, “I know you will. See you tomorrow, Ruka.”

Iruka watched his brother go down the hallway, bright orange shirt seemingly lighting up the way.

Turning back to Kakashi he found the man’s eyes already on him. “I’m just so glad you’re okay,” Kakashi whispered to him.

“Me too.” He said as he pats the spot next to him on the bed, scooting over so the man could sit next to him. It would be a tight fit, but he wanted to be as close as he could to him. And from the way Kakashi curled around him, the feeling must’ve been mutual.

They sat like that for a while. Kakashi leaning against his uninjured side and Iruka’s head resting on his shoulder. The smell of Kakashi’s body wash was strong and the scent took him back to when he was on the road and the two of them shared a bed.

He started to draw lazy circles on the man’s arm and moved his way down to his calloused hand. The process was soothing him and for just a moment, he felt peace. Kakashi’s eyes were closed, but Iruka could tell he was still awake. It was his closed eyes that made him brave though, he knew he could tell Kakashi what he had decided not to burden Naruto with.

“It’s my fault you know,” he said as continued to his task. He could feel Kakashi tense under him.

“Iruka, no. It’s not.”

“Yes it is, I mean not directly but my birth is what caused all of his pain. If I hadn’t been born then he’d probably still be with his parents.”

“But you wouldn’t be here.”

Iruka shrugged but said nothing to that, because what could he say? It’s not like he wished he wasn’t born, besides he couldn’t do anything about that. He _could_ acknowledge his role in the man’s pain though.

“Iruka, no. You can’t go down his road.”

“It’s true though,” he was still avoiding the man’s eyes, “both of his parents are dead and it’s because of me.”

“Both? Iruka, what do you mean?”

“He told me. He told me a lot. I learned about how his..our mom died in childbirth. And, his dad died too…although he didn’t mention how..maybe something alcohol-related?”

“He didn’t mention it because his dad isn’t dead.”

“What? No of course he is. He was in the foster care system. Like me.”

Kakashi grabbed his hand, “Iruka, your father is alive. He lives in Suna, he has a wife and two girls, they’re 13 and 15.”

That didn’t make sense. “Why would Same lie? What would he gain from that?”

“Maybe, he didn’t know. I just know that his dad left him, he went to work one day and didn’t return. A neighbor noticed and the Same was placed in the system. When he turned 18 he enlisted and was dishonorably discharged five years after that.”

“Oh.” Iruka closed his eyes as the tears started to fall down his cheek. He flinched slightly when he felt Kakashi’s warm hand grasp his face as he wiped the tears from his eyes. His father may not have been physically dead, but emotionally he was dead to Same.

“Kakashi, he…his life. It was awful, he told me about all of it. Everything he went through, we all hear about the horrors of foster care. There’s good and bad, but when it’s bad it’s awful. He got the short end of the stick every time. It’s not even fair.”

Kakashi hugged him. “You’re right, it’s not fair. There are some sick bastards in this world. But, that doesn’t make any of this your fault.”

Iruka nodded, he still couldn’t expunge himself from the guilt completely but he would try to believe the man’s words.

“So, my father is alive.”

“Yes...I have his address if you ever decide you want to do something about it.”

“I don’t know.” Did the man even want to see him? He hadn’t even tried when Iruka was born, he immediately placed him in the foster care system.

Kakashi nodded, “As I said if you want to do something then I’ll give it to you. I’ll support you no matter what you decide.”

“Is it stupid? Should I talk to him?”

“Why would it be stupid?”

“I have..had a father. And he was everything to me. He was the one that always encouraged me to critique everything I heard and to not take anything at face value. He also taught me how to drive and how to play video games. I..just don’t want to dishonor his memory.”

“Iruka, I don’t think you would be dishonoring his memory if you reached out to this man. You’re not asking him to be your father, that position is filled. You would just be meeting the person that contributed to you being here.”

“You make it sound so simple. So I should visit him?”

“That’s for you to decide, but you don’t have to decide now. Or even next week.”

Iruka nodded and settled back down against Kakashi.

“You know,” Kakashi spoke softly, “I was so scared.”

Iruka stopped breathing, he had never Kakashi use that tone of voice. He sounded so unsure, so timid.

“I didn’t know how we were going to find you. So much time had passed. I didn’t know what I would have done if we had gotten there just a minute, a second later.”

He squeezed the man closer to him. “Thank you for saving me.”

Kakashi gave him a small smile, “It’s over now, and you’re okay.”

Iruka wasn’t sure if the man was telling him or reassuring himself of that fact. “I am. Now I can just focus on the election —what happened exactly? I mean as far the public knows.”

“Not much, we were able to spin the story in order to protect your privacy. You were abducted by an unstable fan and your security team was able to capture the man and rescue you. And you’re resting comfortably.”

“Wow.” He wasn’t sure what he was expected but he was grateful he wouldn’t have to answer questions about his family history. “Hey, can I see Same’s file? What do you have?”

“Everything honestly. It’s your entire family’s history. I’ll give it all to you if you want.”

“How did you get it?”

Kakashi grimaced, “I made a deal with the devil.”

“Care to elaborate?” He didn’t like the expression on the man’s face. He had gone hard.

“No, there’s nothing to elaborate on. But, I’m really glad you woke up tonight because I have to leave tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Iruka almost whined. “Why?”

“It’s the favor I owe Danzo.”

“Danzo?” The name rang a bell, Iruka suddenly hummed as he recalled the memory. “He must be the devil.”

“He is. I leave tomorrow morning.”

“When will you be back?”

“I’m not sure.” He answered as he sighed and leaned his head back against the pillow his face contorted in anguish

“Do you know what you’ll be doing?”

“Iruka,” Kakashi warned.

“Kakashi,” he spat back, “c’mon, it’s not like I’m going to tell anyone.”

“It’s not that. I trust you…I just…”

“You just what?”

“I just don’t want you to think any differently of me.”

“Kakashi, what are you doing? It’s not like you’re killing puppies.” Iruka asked jokingly in an attempt to lighten the mood.

It seemed to help somewhat, “No, I’m not. But, he’s hiring me to do mercenary work.”

“Oh. Isn’t that similar to what you do now?”

“Yes and no. Most of what I do is sanctioned by the government. But, this..this will be me taking out whoever he wants for whatever reason. No questions asked.

Iruka tried to control his face as his imagination went wild. “Is this because of me?”

“Please don’t worry about it. It’s not my first time granting one of Danzo’s favors.”

“Maybe it should be the last,” he suggested softly looking into Kakashi’s eyes.

“Every favor is the last. I don’t ask favors of him often. It had been years…but…” he trailed off and Iruka didn’t need him to finish. Kakashi had already proven he would do anything to keep Iruka safe.

“Do you know where you’ll be going? Are you taking your team?”

“No, I never take them with me on these…trips. Usually, I work alone or he assigns me to work with someone. And, honestly Iruka the less you know the better.”

Iruka didn’t like the sound of that all but what could he say to that? Yet again, he was wishing for a normal life with Kakashi. One that didn’t involve guns and injuries.

“Kakashi?”

“Hm?”

“When this is all over, I’m taking you out on a date.”

To his surprise, Kakashi laughed. A loud and jubilant laugh that caused Iruka to feel the rumble in the man’s chest.

“I would like nothing more than to go on a date with you.”

“And, I can meet your dogs.”

“They’d all love you, even Pakkun and he can be prickly.”

“I can’t wait.”

“Hm, me either. So tell me more about this date.” Kakashi murmured in his ear.

And so he did, the two of them spent the rest of the night talking about nothing and everything. They planned their first date, and even their second and third. They stayed curled up together until Iruka eventually fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning to an empty bed and a note.

_My dear Iruka,_

_I’m sorry Iruka for not giving you a proper goodbye as I didn’t want to wake you. You looked so peaceful and I couldn’t bring myself to disturbing you. I’m not sure how long I will be gone but know that I_ ** _will_** _come back to you as soon as I can. I know this is a cowardly way to do this, but I didn’t know how to say this to you in person. Are you familiar with the term serendipity? It is when you happen upon something wonderful that you were not looking for. A happy coincidence or accidental discovery, if you will. For me, you are my serendipity. I did not expect one call from Sasuke and a short plane ride to change my life forever, but it did and I can’t thank the universe enough for bringing me to you. I love you Iruka, it’s okay if you do not feel the same way yet. I just want you to know. My father taught me a lot, but he was not much help in terms of emotional support. But, someone once told me to give people their flowers while they’re alive and to tell them how you feel as much and as often as you can. This is me telling you I love you. I can’t wait to see you again, and when I do I can’t wait to officially call you senator._

_Yours,_

_Kakashi._

* * *

Two weeks later found Iruka sweating in his new suit staring at the television as the news reporter showed the updated votes. This was it. It was finally election day, and he had been waiting for this after what felt like forever. The day was finally here, he had his two speeches prepared —hoping for the best, but prepare for the worst.

As of now, he was tied with Mizuki. They were still waiting on 50% of the vote. He looked around the room, Anko was the on the phone and Sakura was scrolling frantically on her iPad. The rest of his team was dispersed all around the room. Naruto was laughing at something Sasuke said. The sight of it all made him smile. The room was full of people he loved and it was almost perfect. Even Asuma, Gai, and Yamato were in attendance.

They were all back at his house, that with the help of his brother and team, he had finally gotten back to normal. He walked to his bedroom away from the noise.

He was restless as he awaited the outcome. Win or lose they would be heading to the park where he planned to address everyone. There on his nightstand was what he was looking for.

The letter.

The bittersweet feelings rose to the surface as they always did when he looked at the letter. Kakashi loved him and had told him. He wanted to respond, but he couldn’t. Kakashi was who knows where and had been for a while. It had only been two weeks but it felt like much longer.

At one point, he had asked Asuma if he could get in contact with him. The man said he could, but he told him he would only reach out if it were an emergency. Iruka didn’t think him being lonely and wanting to tell the man he loved him too qualified as an emergency.

It’s not like he hasn’t had enough to keep him busy. He had started seeing a therapist, he’d only had three sessions but he was starting to feel normal again. It was just at night when he was all alone that the dark thoughts started to creep in. That’s when he missed the man the most. His soft laughter and the whisper of his voice in the moonlight were what he yearned for in the dead of night.

Soon.

He knew the man was coming back soon. He just had to be patient.

He read the letter again, even though he could quote by heart at this point. _Wherever you are Kakashi, I hope you’re safe._

“Iruka!” he could hear someone yelling his name. Dropping the letter down he quickly left the room.

Back in the living room, he could see everyone surrounding the tv, he was leading Mizuki by 10%. It was looking promising.

Naruto threw his arm around him, “My brother the senator!”

Iruka laughed, he could tell Naruto was already drunk. “Not quite yet.”

“Hogwash! You’re gonna win. And then we’re gonna get drunk and celebrate.”

“Hmm, I think you may have started a little early.”

“I’m so confident you’ll win is all.”

Iruka shook his head. Naruto left him but was quickly replaced by Anko.

“How are you holding up?”

“Nervous. What about you?” Anko hadn’t sat down for the past 24 hours he was sure.

“I’m great! I know once this is over I’m going to crash but until then I’m great.”

“Anko, I want to thank you for this. For everything, you’ve done for me. You’ve worked so hard this past year and I don’t know how to thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me. Besides, you’re acting like I did this out of the kindness of my heart, you are paying me you know?”

“Yeah, I know.” He laughed.

“How much longer do we have?”

“I don’t know, but any time now.” She grabbed his arm, “Remember this, win or lose you did your best and I would do this all over again for you.”

He gave her a hug. “You’re the best.”

“How are you holding up with everything else?”

He didn’t need her to elaborate on everything else. “I miss him. I know it may have been naive but I guess after everything I was kind of hoping we could start our lives together.”

Anko nodded, “You still can! It just won’t start for a while.”

“I know and I know I’m being impatient, I just miss him. It wouldn’t be nearly as bad if we could just talk.”

“I know.”

He took a deep breath, no use going down this rabbit hole. Not now. “Alright, let’s go. We don’t want to miss the announcement.”

The two of them walked back to the tv.

Suddenly the news reporter started to speak, and Iruka held his brother. Naruto grabbed his hand and Anko grabbed the other.

“Alright, all the votes are in. Iruka Umino is projected to be the next senator of Konoha.”

Iruka didn’t hear anything else the man said after that. He went from person to person’s arms, he could vaguely hear the pop of a champagne bottle. Someone tackled him to the couch. Sakura.

“Oh my gosh!”

“Woohoo!”

“Suck it, Mizuki!”

The cheers were overwhelming. Iruka could barely describe his feelings as he looked around the room as everyone cheered and celebrated, he was in euphoria.

* * *

“Yes, all of that sounds good,” Iruka said hurriedly to Hinata, his new intern. He kept on most of his old staff as he ascended the position of senator. Not everyone wanted to stay on, Kurenai, for example, loved him but wanted to go back to her job as a teacher. So, he was still adjusting to his new team. It was a month after the election and he’d had an intense few weeks as he learned some of the nation’s secrets. It was overwhelming but also exciting to finally be in a position in order to make change happen.

His event today was family-focused, he was having a block party in the downtown area of one of Konoha’s most populated cities. He wanted to make himself as accessible as possible to his constituents. It was one of his promises. The block party was going well as of now. It seemed as if everyone was having a good time.

His team was spread out wearing teal t-shirts so they could easily find one another. His security team was near him at all times. Apparently being a senator meant you were required to have government security. He wasn’t complaining, but seeing the stoic man always put him in a melancholy mood as his thoughts traveled to Kakashi.

He was in the middle of speaking to a woman about how she felt he could improve his clean water and clean air initiative when he saw it. A flash of silver hair.

Iruka wanted to shake it off, this wasn’t the first time he’d imagined Kakashi. The number of times that he’d followed someone he thought was him just to be disappointed is why he ignored the hair and continued to pay attention to the woman. She had a lot of ideas, some were impractical but her heart was in the right place. He gave her his email and told her to put together a proposal for him to read.

She seemed thrilled as she walked away at least. He turned searching for water, it was warm outside and his throat was sore from all the talking.

“Need water?” A voice asked him. A very _familiar_ voice.

He looked up and didn’t believe his eyes for a moment. A few blinks later confirmed it for him. Kakashi stood there with a smile on his face and a water bottle in hand. He looked the exact same, the scar was in the same place, his smile was warm and his eyes…his eyes were like coming home.

Iruka wasn’t sure what he’d expected, but it had been over a month. Almost two since he’d seen him last. Instead, it was as if he’d just left the hospital.

“Senator?” Kakashi’s beautiful face scrunched in concern.

“What did you call me?” He asked the man, he knew he wasn’t making sense right now. Kakashi seemed to understand, as he smiled wider.

“Senator Umino of Konoha, I’m sorry I wasn’t here to congratulate you.”

Kakashi started walking toward him, when he stood in front of him he stopped. Silently asking for Iruka’s permission before he reached out. Iruka wasted no time he pulled the man in and pulled his lips down to his. He could feel all the tension leave his body as he kissed the man with everything he had, he tried to convey everything through the kiss. The loneliness he had felt before, his love, his lust, he wanted to leave it all on the table for this man.

Kakashi broke away, face flushed, and breathing heavy, “Senator…any chance we can leave?”

Iruka smiled as he tried to speak, “You know we can’t. Or, I can’t.”

“Hm.” Kakashi pouted and it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. He gave the man another chaste kiss.

“Kakashi?”

“Yes?”

“I love you too.”

Kakashi’s answering smile was blinding as he pressed his forehead to Iruka’s, “I think you promised me a date.”

“I did, but you made _me_ wait almost two months for it. I think I can make _you_ wait two more hours.”

“I’d wait forever for you.”

“I know.” And he did, he looked around and noticed they had an audience and he knew the press would have a field day with this. He couldn’t find it in him to care. Instead, he grabbed Kakashi’s hand and smiled as the man intertwined their fingers. For the first time in a long time, he felt peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the epilogue and it'll be up ~soon~ maybe by the weekend? 
> 
> I hope you all have enjoyed this story with me! Thank you to everyone that has left kudos/comments. It means so much to me to know that people are enjoying this story.


	10. Epilogue: 6 Months Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE

The sunlight kissing his face felt wonderful against his cooling wet skin. He closed his eyes and let the sun warm him as he relaxed on his towel. In the background, he could hear children laughing and the sound of waves lapping on the shore. He was content. That is until someone came and plopped down right on top of him, their legs trapping him.

“Ugh,” he groaned eyes flying open. All traces of anger leaving him as he took in the sight before him.

Kakashi was sitting on his hips with his legs on either side of him. His hair was wet and he had water droplets falling down his chest, his _perfectly sculpted_ chest mind you. The smile on his face was wicked as he took in the man underneath him. Iruka tried to remember to breathe.

“Hi,” he said breathlessly despite having done nothing but stare at the man on top of him.

“Senator,” the man said with a grin. “You looked lonely so I figured I would join you.”

“Hmm, so you’re done playing with Naruto and Sasuke?” Before he had started to relax, he had seen the three of them playing beat volleyball with some other people they had met on the beach.

“They’re no fun,” the man said as he lowered himself down to press his lips to Iruka’s. The kiss was warm and sweet, and Iruka wasted no time deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arm around Kakashi’s neck and pulled him closer to him until their bodies were flushed against one another. The whine of pleasure Kakashi made went straight to his groin.

Iruka slowly pushed the man away, he needed to separate them before they were arrested for public indecency.

“Mm. Why’d you stop?” Kakashi whispered into his ear, his breath tickling him and causing a full-body shudder.

“We’re…in public.” He was breathless as the man started to run his hands up and down his side.

“Hm, that didn’t stop us the last time. Don’t you remember?”

Iruka almost choked, yes they needed to leave now. The memory of that night of the two of them on the beach was doing nothing to ease his quickly growing erection.

He pushed the man off of him to grab his hand practically pulling the man behind him. Kakashi’s laughter followed him until they reached the entrance to the house they were staying in. He was suddenly very grateful that Naruto had insisted on them getting a villa not far from the beach. Inside he threw Kakashi against the wall pressing his lips to his once again.

“Mm…what were you saying about the last time?”

He could feel Kakashi’s smile against his lips, “Bedroom?” the man whispered, voice hoarse.

It didn’t take long before their clothes were removed and they were wrapped completely in one another.

* * *

Iruka smiled as Kakashi pulled him closer to him so his face was resting on the man’s collarbone.

“How much time do we have?” He asked the man.

“Before we have to be at the gazebo? We should probably leave soon.”

Despite his words, Kakashi tightened his grip on him making no effort to leave.

“I can’t believe it’s happening. My little brother is getting married.”

He could feel Kakashi’s laugh. “Well, Sasuke needs to say yes first.”

Iruka rolled his eyes. “He’ll say yes. You’ve seen the two of them together. They’re already practically married.”

“Hmm. That they are. Are you okay with your little brother being married before you?”

“Yeah, I don’t mind it. I honestly never really thought about me being married. I was always so focused on my career and I didn’t make much time for dating.”

“Hmm.”

Iruka leaned up to look down at the man. Kakashi’s face was expressionless, giving away nothing. “What about you? Have you thought about marriage?”

“No, I mean I’ve always wanted to get married but with my job…”

He didn’t have to finish. Iruka had learned a lot more about Kakashi recently, including more about his job. It was dangerous work and Kakashi admitted to pushing people away because he never knew if his current mission would be his last. It was a hard way to live and Iruka’s heart ached for the man.

“Have you thought any more about what we talked about?” He asked the man.

A slight smile sprang to his face. “I did.”

Iruka waited for him to speak again. “And?” He asked after it seemed like the man was not going to continue.

“It’s already done.”

Iruka’s eyebrows rose at the statement. “What? Are you serious?”

“Yep.” Kakashi turned to him, a beaming smile on his face.

“When?”

“Hmm…maybe two days after we talked about it? It took some time but I’m officially unemployed.”

Iruka couldn’t believe it. The two of them had talked maybe a few weeks ago about their future and Kakashi potentially settling down and leaving the private security life behind him. It had been a long conversation full of hypotheticals and Kakashi eventually admitting his fear over starting over because it was all he knew, even if he didn’t love the work.

The two of them didn’t necessarily come to a conclusion that night so he assumed the man needed more time to think. He had honestly been surprised when Kakashi mentioned a change in career.

“Wow, I can’t believe it. What made you decide to go for it?”

“You did, obviously.”

“Me?”

“Of course. You know this.”

“Pretend I don’t.”

“I think you just want to be complimented.”

Iruka smiled, “No seriously. What did I do?”

“You didn’t _do_ anything. It’s more of who you are. I’ve never met anyone that’s made me want to give it all up before. Do you remember when I completed that favor for Danzo? I thought about you the entire time. For the first time ever I found myself actually caring if I survived because I wanted..no I needed to see you smile again.”

“Even my last mission, it honestly took so long because I was rushing to get back to you and almost made a mistake.” Kakashi chuckled as he shook his head, “I’m no longer mission-ready according to Asuma.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah oh.” Kakashi leaned up so the two of them were both in sitting positions on the bed. “Are you okay dating an unemployed ex-murderer?”

Rolling his eyes Iruka responded, “Odd choice of words, but no. I don’t mind at all. Unemployed orrobbing banks, I don’t care.”

Kakashi laughed as he pressed he leaned over to give him a kiss. “Your constituents might not like the robbing banks part.”

“But, I have a serious question for you before we go back to fun vacation mode.”

Iruka looked at him curiously. “What is it?”

Kakashi took his hand. “Have you thought any more about meeting your birth father?”

He sighed, honestly he’d been putting that off ever since Kakashi first mentioned he could get his information.

“I don’t know. Should I? I mean, what would you do?”

“I don’t know. It’s a hard choice. I don’t think there is a right or wrong option. Just do what feels right to you. I’ll support you no matter what you decide.”

Iruka nodded. “I guess I just feel guilty for even wanting to know about him, but I also just have such a negative opinion of him. I mean what kind of person just gives up their kids and starts a new family?”

Kakashi stayed silent as he continued on. “I mean I understand he wasn’t in a good place, but I don’t know he could have checked in. Maybe, just maybe if he’d had done that then Same wouldn’t have…maybe things could’ve been different.”

Kakashi said nothing but he pulled Iruka into a hug. Iruka pressed his face into the man’s neck breathing in his scent. It soothed him.

“I don’t know.”

“That’s okay too.”

“I feel like there’s this unknown time table that I should reach out to him or else it’ll be too late.”

“I think this is a hard decision and you should take as long as you need to make a decision. There isn’t a time table. Neither of you are going anywhere. If anything I wouldn’t rush a decision like this.”

“You’re right. I talked to Naruto about it. He thinks I should see him, just so I don’t have any regrets.”

“Hmm.”

“I know you said I should take all the time I need but I want to make a decision so I can start to put this all behind me.” He hesitated, “If I do go…would you go with me?”

“Of course I would, I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

Iruka smiled. “Okay, are we done with serious talk?”

“Yes,” Kakashi laughed, “let’s get dressed and watch your brother get engaged.”

“Please. And Kakashi?"

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” It wasn’t the first time he’d told the man he loved him. But each time he said it, it sent a thrill throughout his body that he knew he’d never get tired of.

Kakashi’s face softened the way it always did when he said those three words to him. Also, like always Kakashi came and kissed his forehead before whispering, “I love you too.”

He could have stayed like that forever, with Kakashi’s head pressed to his, but he knew Naruto would not be happy if they missed the special moment.

The two of them stood up and found some nice clothes. Naruto was planning to propose to Sasuke near the gazebo. Kakashi was going to be the photographer, and he had already arranged for them all to go to a restaurant after. Although, he wouldn’t be shocked if the two of them opted out of the dinner.

He smiled as he walked beside Kakashi. He looked over at the man to his left. He was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans rolled at the ankles. Kakashi looked amazing as always, but more importantly, he looked at peace.

Even though they had technically only known one another for less than a year, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man. He also knew Kakashi felt the same. At this point, he figured it was only a matter of time before they took the next step.

Reaching out he grabbed Kakashi’s hand, a smile growing as the man squeezed his hand without looking over.

“Kakashi?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you. I don’t think I ever thank you for saving my life.”

Kakashi stopped walking, forcing Iruka to halt and face him. “I guess I never thank you either.”

“Thank me? Why? You’re the one that saved me.”

“You saved me too, Iruka.”

Iruka smiled and leaned forward to press a soft kiss on the man’s lips. Kakashi took no time at all deepening the kiss. The sudden buzzing in Iruka’s pocket’s caused them to jump apart.

He looked down at his phone and grimaced as he saw the jovial face of his brother flash on the screen.

“Oh my gosh, we’re so late.” Iruka groaned before laughing because of course, they were late.

Kakashi grabbed his hand, face flushed but looking content, “Let’s go. I’ll race you there! Loser has to do dishes tomorrow night.”

Iruka watched as Kakashi released his hand and took off running. He could only laugh as he ran to catch up with the man. Iruka realized he may not have known if he was going to visit his birth father, or what Kakashi would do career-wise next but he did know one thing: there was nowhere this man would go that he wouldn't follow.

_I will take your pain_

_And put it on my heart_

_I won't hesitate_

_Just tell me where to start_

_I thank the oceans for giving me you_

_You saved me once and I'll save you too_

**_I won't hesitate for you_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry. I can't apologize enough. Life update, I moved and started grad school, and started a new job so I have no had time to do anything. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry again. I'm sad that this story is over, it was a lot of fun to write. Thank you to everyone that has read it, left a comment or kudos. It makes me really happy that people enjoyed this piece of work! 
> 
> Stay safe everyone <3
> 
> I also just made a [tumblr](https://melanatedravenclaw.tumblr.com//) so come talk to me up there! I take story requests and would love to fangirl over these two dorks.


End file.
